Dilema Sepupu
by lluviashiawase
Summary: Kakak-adik Mikuo dan Miku sedang kesal-kesalnya. Pasalnya, sepupu mereka yang datang dari jauh sudah merebut kasih sayang mama mereka. Multichap,terinspirasi dari Lupus karya Hilman Hariwijaya. Mohon dibaca
1. Datangnya Kaito

Kakak beradik Mikuo dan Miku sedang gondok-gondoknya. Masa-masa UAS mereka yang seharusnya tenang, nyaman, dan tentram, terganggu sudah oleh kedatangan sepupu mereka.

Namanya Kaito, sekitar lima tahun lebih tua daripada Mikuo. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dengan enam buah kotak yang terlihat sekilas di perutnya. Bisep dan trisepnya cukup ampuh membuat mama Mikuo-Miku melotot terkagum-kagum. Tak sampai disitu, kemampuan Kaito dalam akademik dan non-akademik cukup bisa diperhitungkan. Jago matematika, IPA, berbagai macam bahasa, juga jago olahraga dan memainkan berbagai macam instrumen musik. Kalau menyanyi, suaranya adalah suara bass yang getarannya terasa sampai tulang. Bakat _public speaking_ nya patut diacungi jempol. Jangan lupa juga kalau Kaito sudah masuk dapur, dijamin akan keluar masakan-masakan rumahan yang rasanya aduhai.

"Di sekolah jago. Di panggung jago. Di dapur jago. Sayang sih tante nggak tau di ranjang jago apa enggak."

Waktu mama Mikuo-Miku komentar seperti itu saat makan malam bersama, Mikuo langsung keselek dan Miku kehilangan nafsu makan. Kaito sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, sudah biasa dikomentari begini oleh ibu-ibu yang masih merasa muda.

"Nak Kaito, kemarin oom-mu pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja. Kira-kira, tiga minggu lagi baru pulang. Nak Kaito silahkan menginap disini sampai tiga minggu lagi. Sepi di rumah, Mikuo sama Miku kan juga lagi UAS..."  
Kaito tersenyum simpul,"Tak usah tante, saya bisa cari kos sementara disini. Daripada ngerepotin..."

Miku memandang Kaito dengan ganas. _Dasar muka pedo,_ batinnya. _Sok manis banget lu ngomong gitu._

"Aduhhh jangan sungkan-sungkan begitu! Toh mamamu itu kakaknya tante, dulu dia udah banyak bantu tante. Tante mau bantuin anaknya boleh,dong? Oom juga gak keberatan kok!",mama Mikuo-Miku mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya.

 _Dasar emak-emak,_ kali ini Mikuo yang membatin kesal. _Sama gue lu gapernah semanis itu!_

"Hmm...ya udah deh tante, saya nginep disini aja.",Kaito menjawab diiringi senyuman manis. _Asal gak dites kemampuannya di ranjang, saya mau kok tante._ Diam-diam, Kaito melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati.  
Mama Mikuo-Miku tersenyum. "Nah,begitu dong! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

Mikuo dan Miku berpandangan, pandangan penuh rasa nelangsa dan kepasrahan hati diantara dendam yang memacu hati,hingga berdebar lebih cepat daripada derap kaki kuda di medan perang.

Oke,lebay.

"Tapi gue beneran kesel!", teriak Miku saat Mikuo bilang kalimat barusan itu lebay. "Seumur hidup gue, gue gak pernah ketemu dia _and suddenly_ dia nginep disini? Setannn!"

Mikuo memutar bola matanya. "Lu kata gue gak kesel?", ucapnya. "Kemaren, pas bokap pergi ke luar kota, gue udah seneng banget rumah bisa sedikit lebih tenang buat belajar. Eh, tadi sore, baru aja gue balik dari sekolah, udah nongol tuh cowok di teras."  
"Terus senyum ke lu gitu ya?, tanya Miku.  
"Iya. Gue bales aja. Padahal serem anjir."  
"Emang dasar pedo."

Hening. Mikuo yang tiduran di atas kasurnya, sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Begitu juga dengan Miku yang duduk di _bean bag_ di kamar Mikuo, jarinya terus menari diatas _keypad_ ponsel.

"Gue berharap itu pedo gak macem-macem.", Miku bergumam.  
"Iya sama."

Malam itu, kakak beradik berambut _teal_ ini pergi tidur diiringi obrolan heboh mamanya soal Kaito di telepon.

"Yaampun jeng! Bodinya bagus banget, mukanya ganteng kayak orang Korea! Kata kakakku, dia jago masak loh! Iya iya, makanya! _O em jii!_ Kapan-kapan dateng yuk jeng, ketemu sama dia!"

...yaampun ...

 **author note**

 _Halo semuanya._

 _Terinspirasi dari novel Lupus karya Hilman Hariwijaya. Maaf ya kalau Miku, Mikuo, sama Kaitonya jadi ooc gitu. Mohon reviewnya /bows/ bakal dilanjutin lagi kok~_

 _Love,Aya._


	2. Mewek Malam Hari

Suasana masih sunyi saat sebuah suara musik mengalun dari kamar Miku.

Miku segera meraih tabletnya, lalu mematikan alarm dan bangkit dari kasur. Setelah merem-melek sebentar, ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

Biasanya, yang bangun paling pertama adalah mama, lalu papa. Mama bangun duluan, karena ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk papa. Sementara papa, ia memang harus bangun pagi tiap hari karena kantornya lumayan jauh dan kalau berangkat siang pasti macet.  
Tapi pagi ini, Miku adalah yang bangun pertama kali. Maklum, mamanya merasa Miku sudah cukup besar untuk bikin sarapan sendiri, jadi dia masih asyik ngulet di kasurnya. Lumayan, papa lagi di luar kota, jadi gak perlu bangun pagi-pagi dan rebutan selimut - maka nikmatilah tidurmu. Sementara Mikuo, dia terbiasa ngebut di pagi hari dan sarapan sambil naik motor ke sekolah. Yah...entah bagaimana caranya,tapi Mikuo selalu sampai di sekolah dengan selamat dan sarapannya pun masuk perut semua.

Yah, dasar aneh.

Tapi, seaneh-anehnya Mikuo, masih ada yang lebih aneh lagi - yaitu Kaito. Astaga, mood Miku yang sudah bagus pagi ini rusak lagi begitu ia ingat ada makhluk berambut biru itu di rumahnya. Tepat saat dia membawa semangkuk oatmeal dari dapur, Kaito muncul dari ruang tamu. Aduhh, sebenarnya Miku malas kalau harus berkomunikasi dengannya. Apa daya, matanya sudah bertemu duluan dengan sepasang iris biru itu. Mau tak mau, Miku senyum manis sambil bergumam,"Pagi..."

Kaito hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Lalu, ia berlalu ke pintu depan. Ihh,dasar! Miku kesal sendiri melihat Kaito itu. Tebar pesona banget! Sok cool! Padahal mukanya pedo! Gelii!

Miku merinding sendiri. Selama tiga minggu ke depan, dia akan serumah dengan oom-oom yang-kebetulan-masih-muda-itu?  
"Mama...ampuni dosa Miku ma...", Miku menggumam sendiri sambil menyuap sesendok oatmeal dengan kacang almond.

Waktu cepat berlalu. Miku menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menaruh mangkuk kotor di bak cucian. Mama turun dari lantai dua sambil menguap. "Kamu udah sarapan,,Mik?"  
"Udah,ma.", jawab Miku ngacir ke tangga. "Aku mandi dulu ya!"  
"Iya!"

Mama duduk di meja makan, mengambil sebuah piring dan menaruh dua lembar roti diatasnya. "Hmm...selai apa ya...", Mama melihat-lihat stok selai di meja makan. Ada rasa stroberi, nanas, cokelat, cokelat kacang, dan lain-lain. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya, mama sedang tidak dalam mood untuk hanya sarapan roti dan selai. Jadi, sarapan apa dong? Pengennya sih nasi uduk atau bubur. Tapi,masa harus keluar beli nasi uduk atau bubur sih? Aduh, _mager_ banget. Seandainya ada yang bisa disuruh keluar beli sarapan...

Tiba-tiba, pintu depan terbuka. Kaito muncul darisana."Eh, tante sudah bangun...pagi tante!", sapa Kaito ramah.

"Pagi,Kai! Habis darimana?", sapa mama."Habis jogging, tante. Sekalian cari sarapan. Ah iya, tante udah sarapan?"  
Mama menggeleng."Belum. Maunya sih sarapan roti...tapi kok nggak nafsu ya..."  
"Kebetulan,tante.", Kaito menaruh sebungkus plastik di atas meja makan."Tadi aku baru aja beli bubur sama nasi uduk!"

Mata mama langsung membulat bahagia. Keren banget! Tahu darimana dia kalau mama pengen nasi uduk atau bubur? Wahh, calon suami kedua idaman!

Kelihatan sekali kalau mama begitu bahagia. "Waduh, makasih banyak lho nak! Kamu juga belom sarapan kan? Ayo-ayo, silahkan! Kamu ambil aja apa yang kamu suka!"  
"Tante aja ambil duluan. Saya suka dua-duanya, kok. Atau tante mau ambil dua-duanya?"

Wahhh, mama serasa balik remaja lagi! Serasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama lagi! Gentle sekali pria muda satu ini!

"Ah, jangan dua-duanya...ntar kamu makan apa?"  
"Gak apa-apa, tante. Saya bisa masak sendiri kok."  
"Kalo gitu, mending tante makan masakan kamu deh! Lebih enak!"  
Kaito tertawa renyah.

"Ya udah...tante ambil bubur aja. Ini bubur ayam kan?"  
"Iya,tante."  
"Oke deh...makasih ya nak Kaito!"

Mama segera membuka tempat plastik bundar berisi bubur itu. Buburnya polos, segala topping dan sausnya dipisah sendiri-sendiri. Waduh, hebat sekali Kaito ini. Mama kan nggak suka bubur yang sudah nyampur atau diaduk!  
"Tante, tante mau makan gitu aja? Atau mau pake mangkuk? Biar aku ambilin, tante!"  
"Nggak usah,Kai. Repot ntar kalo harus nyuci!"  
"Ohh...biar aku aja yang nyuci. Sekalian sama mangkok sarapannya Miku tadi. Tante nggak usah nyuci lagi."

Seandainya bisa, mungkin mama sudah mengangkat Kaito jadi anaknya. Anak kesayangan yang paling disayang dibanding Mikuo Miku. Lagipula, kapan pernah mereka rela keluar pagi-pagi untuk beli sarapan begini? Kalau beli, paling buat mereka sendiri! Terus, kapan juga anaknya mau keluar rumah pagi-pagi untuk jogging? Biasanya juga bangun-bangun, cari sarapan, terus main hape di kamar.

Mama menyuap sesendok bubur. Ah, mama sayanggggg sekali sama Kaito!

* * *

 _Skip .Kelas XII IPA 1_

Len mangap selebar-lebarnya saat melihat sosok yang familiar baginya duduk di tengah kelas.

"Mikuo!? Lo Mikuo!?",serunya histeris.

Mikuo, yang sedang mendengarkan musik, langsung melepas headsetnya."Ha? Oh, hai Len!"

Len yang semula bengong,langsung tersenyum lebar."MIKUOOOOOOO!"

Diterjangnya Mikuo, lalu dipeluknya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Puji Tuhan ini masih pagi, jadi Len masih wangi. Jadi, Mikuo tak tersiksa banget kalau harus dibekep Len. Lagipula, dia juga enteng. Tapi, memangnya ada apa sampai Len sebahagia ini?

"Lo kenapa,Len?", tanya Mikuo penasaran.  
"Mikuo, lo kenapa nanya!?"  
"Lah, emang kenapa sih?"

Len menunjukkan jam tangannya."Lo tahu nggak,ini jam berapa?"  
"Jam enam lewat limabelas."  
"Nah,itu tahu!"  
"...ya terus kenapa?"

"Nggak biasanya lo dateng pagi, Mikuo!", Len berucap bahagia. "Biasanya,lo masuk gerbang tepat sebelum bel berbunyi! Dan sekarang? Lihat ini! Seorang. Mikuo. Dateng. Pagi!"

Ohh,karena itu toh. Mikuo langsung tertawa. Tertawa sinis.

"Yaelah, lo harusnya jangan seneng gue dateng pagi begini."  
Kening Len berkerut."Kok gitu?"

"Nih ya. Tau gak sih. Sepupu gue, yang gue aja gak pernah ketemu, tiba-tiba nginep di rumah gue."  
Len mengangguk-angguk."Terus ?"  
"Terus, ya...gue mesti mengakui kalo dia itu baik, pintar, berbakti pada orangtua, pokoknya perfect deh."  
"Terus?"  
"Sebenernya, gue gak masalah dia nginep di rumah gue. Tapi, dari pertama kali dia dateng, dia langsung caper secaper-capernya sama nyokap gue. Dan tadi pagi, dia beliin sarapan buat nyokap bantuin nyokap gue cuci piring. Nyokap gue seneng banget, terus waktu sarapan gue diceramahin sama nyokap."  
"Diceramahin gimana?"

"Mikuo, kamu tuh ya, harusnya kayak Kaito. Lihat dia, cowok tapi mau cuci piring! Lah kamu? Mana mau disuruh cuci piring? Terus, Kaito juga bangunnya pagi. Kamu kebo atau manusia sih? Bangunnya selalu paling telat!"

Len kicep. Pertama, dia agak tak suka dengan perkataan mama Mikuo-Miku - alias Tante Hatsune. Yang kedua, Mikuo menirukan benar-benar menirukan suara Tante Hatsune. Melengking gitu. Malah jadinya absurd.

"Nnngg...oke. Jadi akhirnya, lo kesel, lo _gedeg_ , dan lo cepet-cepet ke sekolah?"  
"Yes. Bodo amat sarapan gue cuma susu segelas. Daripada diceramahin?"

"Hmm... oke oke, gue ngerti.", Len duduk di kursi depan Mikuo."Lagian, gimana ceritanya dia bisa nginep di rumah lo?"  
Mikuo mengangkat bahu."Itu dia, gue juga nggak tahu. Yang jelas, gue gak suka sama dia."  
Len hening."Hmm...gak biasanya lo benci orang sampe segitunya, Mik..."  
"Iyalah! Kayak dia, mana gue suka!"  
"Ntar jadinya cinta lho."  
"Hiii! Najong!"

* * *

Setelah diceritakan oleh Mikuo soal ceramah pagi yang ia dapat, Miku langsung menghampiri mamanya setelah makan malam - Dan setelah yakin kalau Kaito tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Mama mama, Miku mau nanya deh."  
"Iya, apa?"  
"Kaito ngapain sih nginep disini?"

"Dia libur kuliah.", jawab mama acuh tak acuh."Sampe kapan dia nginep?"  
"Tiga minggu lagi. Ayah pulang, dia balik."  
Miku mengerutkan kening. Ia memang tak mengerti soal dunia kuliah, tapi rasanya ada yang janggal...

"Emang harus nginep di rumah kita ya?"  
"Enggak harus sih...tapi kan rumahnya yang asli jauh. Mumpung ada sodara disini, ya disini aja!"  
Hening.  
"Umm...harus _banget_ ya?"  
"...hah?"  
"Harus _banget, t_ , sampe dia disini tiga minggu, gitu?"

Mama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miku."Kamu kayaknya gak suka ya kalo Kaito nginep disini?"  
"Hah?"  
"Iya. Gak Mikuo, gak kamu, samaa aja! Dari kemaren gak ada yang manis sama tamu!"

Miku memutar bola matanya. Yak, sesi ceramah malam dimulai.

"Kamu tahu nggak, mangkuk sarapan kamu tadi, yang nyuciin itu Kaito? Terus, yang nyapu halaman depan, motongin rumput, nyapu - ngepel rumah, ngelapin kaca, itu Kaito semua?"  
"Nggg...enggak..."

"Ya jelas kamu nggak tahu! Kamu mana peduli? Jarang - jarang lho ada anak muda peduli sama urusan rumah begitu. Aduh, beruntung sekali tante Shion itu, punya anak macem Kaito!"  
Miku sudah baper. Baper sebaper-bapernya. Jauh lebih baper daripada melihat si doi pulang bareng cewek lain tadi siang.

"Coba lihat kamu sama Mikuo! Tau urusan sendiri doang, gak peduli kerjaan orang tua. Mending nilainya bagus, rankingnya gak ada yang pernah satu-dua-tiga!"  
Miku melongo. Wow - sejak kapan mamanya suka banding-bandingin anak kayak gini? Biasanya, mereka cuma nangkring di peringkat lima saja sudah dipuji-puji...

"Lama-lama mama malu punya anak kayak kalian berdua."  
 _Jleb!_ Pas saat itu juga, Miku kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu syok untuk bicara. Terlalu syok untuk berpikir lagi.

"Besok masih UAS kan? Besok UAS nya apa?"  
"Matematika sama IPS."  
"Waduh. Hapalan sama hitungan. Ya udah, belajar sana. Dapet nilai yang bagus. Jangan bikin malu mama-papa depan Kaito."

* * *

Mikuo meringkuk di bawah selimut. Ya Tuhan, ingin rasanya Mikuo sujud memohon ampun kepada Yang Mahakuasa, atas kelancangannya bertingkah semena-mena tadi.

Yaitu, nekat nonton horror sehabis belajar, padahal dia paling nggak bisa lihat yang seram-seram.

Mana nontonnya Insidious lagi. Yaampun, lain kali, kalau Mikuo punya anak, Mikuo akan memastikan anak itu gak punya indera keenam. Kalau Mikuo mau beli rumah, ia juga akan memastikan rumah itu bersih dari segala terror tak terlihat. Oh iya, Mikuo juga nggak boleh lupa untuk menutup mata batinnya supaya ia juga gak usah diganggu. Kalau bisa, ditutupnya permanen - pakai lem Korea, dijahit pakai tali buat karung beras,dilakban lagi sepuluh lapis, terus digaris pake _police line_ biar gak ada yang berani buka.

 _Mantab jiwa._

Sambil bersembunyi di bawah selimut, Mikuo sibuk komat-kamit merapal doa, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tapi, baru sebentar, terdengar suara tangisan perempuan.

...

"A...A...", Mikuo tergagap. Tenggorokkannya tercekat. Meski ia berniat untuk teriak, tak ada suara apapun yang keluar selain suara teriakan yang tertahan. Ia berusaha mengubah posisi meringkuk jadi tengkurep. Lama-lama, ia pegal juga. Ia butuh posisi nyaman untuk bersembunyi dari setan perempuan itu.

Eh, sebentar.

...

Oke, badannya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

 _"Oh sh*t! Gimana ini anj***!",_ padahal baru semalam ia bersumpah untuk tidak ngomong kasar, tapi sekarang dua kata kasar sudah terucap. Untung masih dalam hati. Coba kedengeran mama. Bisa-bisa hidup Mikuo berakhir di sungai belakang sebagai mayat tak teridentifikasi.

Jangan-jangan,ini yang disebut ketindihan setan? Jangan-jangan setan itu sudah menindih dia! Gak gak gak gak gak gak GAK! Gak mau!

 _"Oh God oh God forgive meeeeeee!",_ Mikuo terus berseru dalam hati. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah saja mendengar suara tangisan perempuan yang makin menjadi. Atau lebih spesifiknya, suara tangisan Miku.

Hah, Miku?

Mikuo menyibak selimutnya, memicingkan telinganya. Ya, ia tak salah - itu suara Miku yang sedang menangis sesenggukan.

Lah, kenapa?

Mikuo berjingkat keluar kamar dan membuka kamar Miku perlahan. Terlihat adiknya itu tengkurep di tengah kasur, membekap wajahnya dengan bantal. Terdengar suara sesenggukan dari bantal tersebut.

Ngg, kalimatnya agak salah ya - bukan bantalnya yang menangis...tapi Mikunya. Cuma kan mukanya Miku lagi kebekep ke bantal ya. Jadi kesannya bantalnya yang nangis.

Bodo ah gimana. Mikuo menghampiri Miku dan mengguncang bahunya."Mik, lo kenapa? Kok nangis?"

Miku mengangkat wajahnya. Bersimbah air mata dan merah semuanya."N-Nii-chan..."

Wah,jantung Mikuo serasa loncat. Dia dipanggil nii-chan! NII-CHAN!  
Mikuo segera mengeluarkan ponselnya."Ulang lagi! Mau gue rekam! Jarang-jarang lo manggail gue nii-chan!"

Oke, salah. Mikuo nggak melakukan itu kok. Ia tahu, kalau Miku sudah memanggilnya dengan nii-chan,berarti ia tak main-main lagi.

"Kenapa, Mik?"  
"Sumpah. Gue gak suka Kaito disini."

Apalagi kalau Miku sudah bilang sumpah. Benar-benar _serius._

"Iya, gue tahu kok-"  
"Gak. Gak sekedar gak suka doang. Dia udah bikin nyokap berubah."

Miku menceritakan semuanya.

"Anjrit."

"Oke, gue berasa di sinetron. Belom apa-apa udah drama. Tapi...masa sih?"  
"Iyalah. Ngapain gue bohong?", Miku mengusap air matanya.

"Ya, gak berarti gue benci sama nyokap. Tapi...ya gue sakit hati lah!"

Mikuo terdiam.  
Dia benar-benar merasa dunia sudah terbalik.

* * *

 **author note**

 _Harusnya, saya belajar buat UAS._

 _Tapi, lihat._

 _Saya malah main Love Live sambil twitteran sambil minum susu._

 _Selamat tinggal, nilai bagus /dadah dadah/_

 _Jujur saja, saya merasa chapter ini gak jelas. Apalagi endingnya. Maksa banget.  
Tapi, kalo kelamaan, juga jadi aneh.  
Aku kudu piye mazz._

 _Ada yang punya saran lanjutannya mau gimana? Saya open kok orangnya~  
Silahkan suarakan pikiranmu di kotak review ya.  
Love, Aya. _


	3. Mula Petaka Miku

Hampir dua minggu semenjak kedatangan Kaito.

Baik Mikuo maupun Miku berusaha tetap bersabar dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka dengan oom-oom pedo di rumah dan mama yang tergila-gila itu. Mikuo berusaha membebalkan telinganya dengan segala ucapan mama yang menyakiti hati. Miku jadi lebih sering pakai earphone atau headphone yang menyambung ke ponsel setiap ia keluar dari kamar, jaga-jaga siapa tahu mamanya kembali membandingkan si kakak-adik Hatsune dengan anak tunggal Shion itu. Entah disengaja atau tidak, keduanya jadi sering mendekam di kamar. Suasana diluar kamar terasa mengintimidasi buat mereka.

Yah, siapa yang mau dibanding-bandingkan seperti itu?

Sebenarnya, baik Mikuo maupun Miku masih menyimpan beban tersendiri di hati mereka - di satu sisi, mereka harus sopan dengan Kaito. Bagaimanapun, dia tamu, bukan? Masih ada hubungan darah lagi. Sudah sepantasnya diperlakukan baik-baik. Tapi, tingkah mama seolah-olah membuat mereka itu anak paling buruk bagi semua orang tua di dunia. Padahal, kalau dirasa-rasa Mikuo dan Miku tidak melakukan hal yang salah atau melanggar norma. Ingin rasanya Miku ngomong terang-terangan di depan mama. Tapi nanti, kalau mama nangis, dia durhaka dong. Belum lagi kalau Kaito kembali menghibur tante tercinta. Salah-salah, Miku diserahkan ke tempat khusus anak-anak bandel.

 _Gak deh, makasih._

Tapi, kedatangan Kaito ada sisi positifnya juga. Mikuo dan Miku mulai sadar akan hal yang sebenarnya bisa mereka lakukan sendiri. Sehabis makan atau ngemil, mereka mencuci sendiri alat-alat yang mereka pakai. Setiap melihat tong sampah yang sudah penuh, mereka langsung membungkus sampahnya, membuang ke luar dan mengganti plastik untuk tong sampah. Mereka mulai menyapu dan mengepel kamar sendiri (dan kadang-kadang,seluruh lantai dua. Kalau gak mager). Makanan yang bisa mereka masak tak sekedar mie instan atau nasi goreng, tapi tumisan sederhana dan sup dengan bahan seadanya. Bahkan, mereka juga sudah bisa menyetrika dan melipat baju mereka sendiri.

 _Gak jelek-jelek banget, kan?_

Miku hanya mengedikkan bahu saat tak sengaja memikirkan itu. Tapi toh, hatinya tak merespon semudah itu; pikiran ngasal sore hari akhirnya berlanjut sampai malam Minggu menjelang.

Miku mengambil dompetnya, lalu melirik isinya. Wah, lumayan juga - cukup untuk sekedar keliling-keliling cari makan atau nonton film. Sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh,masih dua setengah jam lebih sebelum jam malamnya berakhir. Hm, sepertinya jalan-jalan sebentar boleh juga!

Miku berjalan bosan. Malam ini, di taman kota sedang ada banyak _foodtruck_. Semua makanannya enak-enak, Miku doyan semua. Hanya sayang, tak semua harganya pas dengan kantong Miku. Ia kan juga harus berhemat, jadi ia tak bisa khilaf belanja banyak disini.

 _Ice cream pot_ yang tadi dibelinya sudah tandas. Aduhh, Miku pengen lagi - rasanya enak. Memang sih, waktu pertama kali makan, rasanya seperti makan tanah dan debu - untung Miku sadar itu sekedar biskuit dihancurkan dan bubuk susu. Wafer dan chocochip dengan es krim itu enak sekali, lho.

Aduhh, kalau bukan karena budgetnya terbatas, ia akan beli es krim itu lagi!

Miku berjalan di atas _walking track_ yang berbatu-batu. Langkahnya pelan, pelan, semakin pelan seiring Miku menghitung jumlah kerikil yang ia lihat. Ada yang besar, ada yang kecil, ada yang menonjol,ada juga yang agak tenggelam. Gimana ya cara bikin beginian? Gak capek apa?  
 _Walking track_ dengan kerikil seperti ini terlihat seperti _granola bar_ dengan kacang dan karamel. Agak lengket dan rempong makannya - tapi enak. Makin lama, pikiran Miku makin ngelantur. Ia makin lengah dengan suasana sekitarnya yang ramai, bahkan ia mulai berjalan ke tempat yang sepi.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah! Maaf!", Miku buru-buru mundur dan membungkuk kepada orang yang ia tabrak. Orang itu, seorang pria berusia duapuluhan tahun, hanya tersentak kaget sedikit, kemudian lanjut tersenyum."Ah, gak papa kok - saya juga minta maaf."

Miku mendongak, melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang diikat berantakan berdiri di depannya. Dari pakaiannya, terlihat kalau dia tipe-tipe _young adult_ yang kekinian. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih _o em ji_ daripada Kaito. Ia terlihat seperti pangeran para putri raja yang nyasar ke tahun 2015.

"M-Misi!", Miku buru-buru berusaha ngacir kabur, tak enak dengan orang seperti dia. Bahkan dia lebih wangi daripada Miku! Gak deh, lebih baik Miku jauh-jauh dari dia sebelum kalah dengan pesonanya. Lagian, entah mengapa, Miku merasa seperti ada... _bad feeling?_

Ya, _bad feeling._ Baru lima langkah ia ngacir, terdengar bunyi _zressss_ yang kencang disusul hujaman air dari langit. Hujan malam Minggu. Alias hujan saat Miku sedang malam Mingguan.

 _Kurang ajar._

"Ah, sini sini sama saya aja.", laki-laki tadi segera melepas jaketnya dan memayungi Miku. _O em jiii! Berasa di drama-drama!_ Miku membatin senang. Pria itu membawanya ke salah satu gedung _sport centre_ yang masih sepi untuk berteduh disana. Miku tak menaruh curiga, ia ngikut saja karena ia juga sudah sering nongkrong di gedung itu.

 _Tapi belum pernah bersama pria itu._

Tapi toh gadis inosen (tapi boong) macam Miku, tentu tak berpikir sampai jauh-jauh. Ia segera duduk di salah satu tempat duduk, laki-laki itu duduk di sampingnya. Miku tersenyum manis. Maksudnya sopan gitu. Kan nggak enak, udah diajak berteduh, datar aja mukanya kayak tembok. Laki-laki itu juga balas tersenyum. "Maaf ya dek, tadi saya mendadak narik gitu..."

Oke, cowok ini tidak memanggil dia dengan 'mbak' atau 'neng' seperti mas-mas (hah?), kebanyakan - tapi dengan 'dek'. Dek, singkatan dari _adek_ , bahasa slang dari adik. Adik adalah saudara kakak yang lebih tua. Berarti, secara tidak langsung, laki-laki ini menganggap Miku adiknya!

 _O em jiii!_

"Ah, gak apa-apa kok, kak...", ucap Miku pelan. Astaga, suaranya lembut-lembut unyu gitu, pas sekali! Wah, mereka sepertinya cocok jadi pasangan - yang cowoknya gagah manly, ceweknya lembut dan manis. _Mantab jiwa._ Apalagi, kisah pertemuan mereka drama-drama banget - jalan buru-buru, yang satu nabrak, terus hujan, cowoknya mayungin pake jaket terus berteduh bareng, ngobrol bareng, keren-keren. Terus nanti Miku sengaja pura-pura lupa nanya nama, dan nongol lagi di taman ini minggu depan, supaya mereka papasan lagi dan menatap satu sama lain.

 _"Hai! Kamu yang disini minggu lalu ya?"_  
 _"Umm...yang mana?"_  
 _"Yang kita berteduh bareng itu!"_  
 _"Ohh yang itu! Iya itu saya!"_

Terus senang.  
Terus ngobrol.  
Terus kenalan.  
Tukeran sosmed.  
Deket. PDKT. Jalan bareng. Mulai kenalan ke keluarga masing-masing. Semua orang sudah biasa dengan hubungan mereka. Semua orang akan memprediksi mereka akan menikah.

Terus di friendzone.

Eh jangan! Amit-amit! Miku geleng-geleng sendiri saat khayalannya salah jalan.  
Oke oke, bangun! Gak lucu cuma berdua gini terus bengong!

"Kamu ngapain sendirian disini?", laki-laki itu membuka pembicaraan.  
"Malem Mingguan. Bosen soalnya di rumah!"  
"Nggak ada yang ngapelin nih?"  
"Enggak...lagian ada mama di rumah. Gak bisa bebas."  
"Bebas? Bebas gimana?"  
"Bebas...ya bebas. Bebas berantakin rumah, obrak-abrik dapur, ngabisin isi kulkas..."

Laki-laki bersurai ungu itu tersenyum tipis. Hm, polos juga gadis ini. Agak berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang (mungkin) seumuran dengan gadis ini. Biasanya, anak muda zaman sekarang itu luar biasa kerjaannya - ada yang hatjep, minum-minum, aneh-aneh lah. Dan yang satu ini, hanya jalan sendirian di taman kota - yang notabenenya, agak tidak kondusif untuk dipakai macam-macam jika dibanding dengan kafe atau klub malam.

"Mau saya antar pulang?"  
"Hah? Gak usah...rumah saya deket kok, jalan kaki juga nyampe!"  
"Tapi kan sudah malam. Kenapa-napa nanti, ribet lagi..."  
"Aduhh ntar ngerepotin!"  
"Enggak kok. Toh saya juga sendiri, lagi pengen keliling-keliling aja."

Miku terdiam .

"Kita nggak pernah tahu lho, kapan kecelakaan bisa terjadi..."

 _Bacot banget sih_ , batin Miku. Tapi sebenarnya nggak salah juga. Nggak ada yang tahu kan, kalau waktu Miku jalan kaki ke rumah, tahu-tahu ada orang iseng nyulik dia? Kalau sama kakak ini kan, setidaknya ada yang bisa melindungi.  
Tapi kalau malah dia yang sudah ada niat jahat? Bisa saja kan, katanya Miku mau diantar pulang, tahunya pas sudah depan rumah malah lurusss terus ke tempat yang Miku tidak kenal. Malah tambah berabe lagi! Mending dia jalan kaki terus diculik, seenggaknya pas pulang ke rumah dia tidak disalahkan. Kalau malah dibawa kabur sama kakak ini? Pulang-pulang, bisa dipingit dia. Nggak boleh keluar-keluar lagi.

Umm...please deh, Miku. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, nggak ada yang mendingan diantara dua pilihan itu.

"Ahahaha...takut ya saya ngapa-ngapain? Nggak akan kok, dek!", laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung celananya. Sebuah pisau saku.

Diserahkannya pisau itu pada Miku."Kalau saya ngapa-ngapain, tusuk saja.", laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah ranting yang sudah jatuh tapi masih kuat dan menebasnya. Terpotong rapi.

"Umm...ya sudah, deh...", Miku mengambil pisau itu dan mengikuti laki-laki itu menuju parkiran motor.

* * *

"Makasih ya, kak!"

Miku membungkuk sopan. Ya, pada akhirnya, dia selamat sampai rumah.

"Iya, sama-sama. Salam buat papa-mama ya!"

Sopan juga aslinya. Miku tersenyum. "Iya kak! Dahhh!"

Miku dadah-dadah seiring motor itu melaju menghilang dari pandangan.

Jam berapa sekarang? Kalau menurut feeling sih, sekarang sudah sekitar jam sepuluh. Dan benar saja, saat Miku masuk, rumah sudah sepi. Jam segini, biasanya mama nonton tv di kamar. Baguslah, Miku nggak perlu ditanya-tanyain soal 'kemana aja daritadi'. Apalagi, dia sudah melewati jam malamnya. Pasti kalau sampai ketemu, pertanyaannya bakal lebih heboh lagi.

Miku nyelonong ke kamarnya. Bagus, aman. Mama tampaknya asyik nonton, terdengar suara tv yang cukup kencang. Segera ia berganti pakaian dan sikat gigi, menggelung diri dalam selimut.

* * *

Jam satu pagi.

Gakupo memasuki klub malam itu sambil memijit-mijit lehernya. Yaampun, jalan raya kalau malam Minggu itu macet sekali. Perasaan, biasanya setengah jam saja sampai. Ini sudah tiga jam! Hampir lepas lehernya tadi.

Segera dihampirinya sebuah meja di pojok, dimana sudah ada tiga orang lainnya duduk santai disana. Seorang diantara mereka menyapa Gakupo. "Hai!"

Gakupo membalasnya dengan senyum tipis." Hai, selamat pagi !"

"Wah, sudah pagi ya...", yang berambut cokelat melirik jam nya."Gimana tadi? Dapet mangsa gak lo?"

Senyum puas terukir di wajah Gakupo."Dapet."

"Kayak gimana? Asyik nih kayaknya!"  
"Hmm...pendapat gue sih, dia masih SMA. Mulus, bening. Enak buat diajak main kayaknya. Pendek sih, tapi gue yakin lo-lo pada suka. Masih seger lho."  
"Mantapp...udah sampe mana? Enak gak dia?"  
"...gue lepas."

Tiga laki-laki yang mendengar jawaban Gakupo menoleh saat itu juga."Lo lepas?"  
"Iya."  
"Kok lo bego sih?"  
"Gak tega gue."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat yang tadi hanya melongo."Yaelah...gue mulai abis stok nih. Bosen malming mesti nyari yang baru lagi."  
Yang berambut pink juga menyahut."Gue udah nyiapin _banyak,_ siap kapan aja. Tapi mangsanya yang gak ada."

Gakupo tertawa kecil. Ia menyesap sebuah rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya."Polos banget, bro. Gak tega gue ngajak macem-macem. Udah gue pancing awalnya, tapi dia kayaknya gak nangkep."

Yang daritadi terdiam, langsung buka mulut."Emang kayak gimana orangnya? Kali aja bisa gue lacak."  
"Lacak dah, lacak! Mangsa bagus tuh, jangan sampai lepas!"

"Hmm...",Gakupo coba mengingat-ingat."Kulitnya putih, kebakar dikit. Rambutnya teal, irisnya juga teal. Rambutnya panjang. Tingginya...bisa dibilang hampir 160-an. "

Laki-laki yang tadi menanyai Gakupo terdiam mendengar penjelasan Gakupo. Semua yang dideskripsikan Gakupo itu familiar sekali dengannya. Tapi...siapa?

"Rumahnya di deket taman kota."

Oke. Laki-laki itu langsung membulatkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tertawa lepas.

"Anjir. Napa lo?", si rambut pink mengacak-acak rambut biru laki-laki itu. "Kenapa? Lo udah dapet info? Mantab nih, baru pindah udah bisa lacak mangsa aja!", rambut cokelat menyahut.

"Gue gak usah ngelacak lagi."  
"Hah?"  
"Gue tahu siapa orangnya. Namanya, semuanya. _Easy_ lah. Minggu depan gue bawa semuanya.

* * *

 **author note**

 _Saya update nya lama ya._

 _Maaf ya~ belakangan ini banyak kegiatan dan saya jadinya lelah sekali._

 _Ah iya, untuk idenya, terima kasih ya. Ini salah satu alur ceritanya. Nanti, akan ada surprise loh. Bahkan, kalau kalian peka, surprisenya sudah ada disini *smirk*_

 _Love, Aya._


	4. Kaito Punya Fans

Semenjak Sabtu pagi kemarin, Kaito pergi. Dan belum pulang sampai hari Minggunya.

Ia baru muncul siangnya, beberapa jam setelah hujan deras reda. Saat itu, Miku sedang meringkuk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan berbalut selimut pink yang lebar dan tebal. Ia pasang muka datar saat tahu Kaito datang. Padahal, hatinya berpacu tak karuan - bagaimana tidak, Miku sedang menggado satu kantung besar susu kental manis putih. Kalo sampe ketahuan Kaito, terus mulut embernya itu bocor ke mama, kan bahaya. Terakhir kali Miku ketahuan menggado susu kental manis seperti itu, ia dihukum gak boleh minum susu lagi selama seminggu. Padahal, Miku paling suka minum susu. Itu baru yang _sachet_ , lho. Bayangkan kalau satu _pouch_ begini.

Mata Miku terpaku pada layar televisi, berusaha pasang muka sekalem mungkin. Ah, Kaito nggak akan menyadari kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan susu kental manis - mukanya gak kelihatan bohong kok. Lagian, dia juga sedang menikmati film di TV yang sedang ia tonton dengan Mikuo.

Mikuo, yang terusir dari atas sofa, duduk selonjoran di atas karpet dengan parka tebal dan kaus kaki. Beda dengan Miku yang sembunyi - sembunyi melakukan dosa terlarang (hanya susu kental manis kok, bukan yang macem macem!), Mikuo menyikat satu kantung besar potato chip tanpa dosa. Sebenarnya, itu punya Miku. Tapi, Miku sudah bekerjasama dengan Mikuo, sehingga Miku bisa ngegadoin susu kental manis tanpa dilaporin ke mama, dan Mikuo mendapat potato chip ukuran mega itu.

Ah, bahagianya jadi orang jujur. Mikuo senyam senyum sendiri sambil mengunyah.

"Wah...lagi akur nih!", Kaito menghampiri dua sepupunya itu. Mikuo melirik Kaito melalui ekor matanya dan nyengir sedikit."Kesambet hujan."

"Berarti kalau lagi panas berantem, dong?"  
"Ah, nggak juga...kadang kalo dingin begini juga berantem, kok!"  
Kaito mengerutkan kening."Kok bisa?"  
"Yaa...abisnya, gue udah adem ayem, Mikunya panas. Panasnya bagi-bagi lagi. Berantem deh!"

Ih, becandanya Mikuo kayak om-om ah! Miku memainkan lidahnya kesal. Aduh Kaito, cepetan pergi dong! Kapan dia bisa minum susunya lagi kalau Kaito terus disitu? Masih ada rasa manis tersisa di mulutnya - Ya Tuhan, dia mau lagi.

 _"_ Euleuhhh _si om! Sok deket lu ah_! _"_ , batin Miku kesal.

Miku tetap memandang lurus-lurus ke layar televisi, malas bertatapan mata dengan musuh sedarahnya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa jutek-jutekan ke orang dia tidak suka, jadi bukan masalah kalau dia harus menjuteki makhluk sejenis Kaito ini.

Tapi lama-lama, Miku merasa ada yang aneh. Ada yang tak wajar. Rasanya seperti ada yang...mengawasi dia?

Miku melirik kilat ke Kaito. _Oh my fudge-ing God_! Om pedo itu memandangi dia sekarang! Pandangannya kayak...kayak...ih, nyebelin lah! Miku pasang muka woles, padahal hatinya gak selow sama sekali.  
Miku, bahasamu berantakan sekali.

 _"Mending bahasa gue berantakan daripada hidup gue berantakan gara-gara si om!"_

"Mik?", panggil Kaito.  
Miku-Mikuo menoleh.  
"Ah, enggak...maksud gue, Miku?"

Mikuo menahan tawa dalam hati. Miku dendam kesumat sama Kaito, dan sekarang diajak ngomong. Ohhh, pasti sakit sekali. Mikuo mengunyah potato chipsnya kencang-kencang, membuat wajah Miku makin kecut saja."Kenapa?"

"Lo kelas berapa?"  
"...kelas sepuluh..."  
"IPA atau IPS?"  
"Nggg...belom penjurusan."  
"Nanti mau ambil apa?"  
"Apa ya...IPA kali."  
Kaito mengangguk-angguk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Tawa Mikuo membahana - dalam hati. Miku jawabnya pendek-pendek banget. Tandanya, dia tidak suka. Nadanya jutek lagi. Seandainya bisa, Mikuo siap disuruh ketawa kencang-kencang.

"Ukuran baju kamu apa?"  
Oke. Miku merinding." S. M kadang-kadang."  
"Ukuran sepatu?"  
Apaan sih? "36-37."  
"Makanan kesukaan?"  
"...Umm...mochi es krim...ice cream pot...es krim Singapura...es krim goreng..."

"pffttt- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", tawa Mikuo semakin kencang - sekali lagi, dalam hati."Dia juga suka gadoin daun bawang.", celetuk Mikuo.

Miku cemberut.  
"Seledri juga suka."  
 _Mati lo. Mati lo._

Kaito tertawa."Hahaha, mau kurus ya? Sayur semua digadoin!"

 _"Gue makan karena gue suka,_ anjiang _, bukan seperti apa yang ada di otak bokep lo!"_ , Miku merutuk baper dalam hati. _"Dan sejak kapan daun bawang sama seledri itu sayur? Itu bumbu dapur!"_

Nngg - emang iya?

Gak tahu ah, bodo. Miku sudah kesel se kesel keselnya, lebih kesel daripada Mikuo saat bensinnya habis di tengah jalan raya saat pulang sekolah panas-panas. Pokoknya, kalo Kaito ngomong, Miku gak mau jawab!

"Lo lahir tanggal berapa?"  
"31 Agustus 2000..."  
"Masih lima belas tahun ya..."  
 _Bodoh lu yak,_ rutuk Miku dalam hati." Iya. Hehe"

Miku itu, sering bilang gak mau ini gak mau itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia tak seberandal itu - suka nggak suka, orang nanya apa pasti dijawab - meski pendek-pendek.

"Oke. Gue ke kamar dulu ya!", ucap Kaito ramah.  
"Iyaa!'

* * *

Malamnya, Mikuo sibuk mencurahkan hasrat tubuhnya kepada adiknya, Miku. Miku sendiri hanya bisa pasrah telentang.

Hm, agak ambigu ya.

Tapi, memang itulah kenyataannya. Mikuo ngakak kencang-kencang, sementara Miku hanya boboan sambil cemberut.

"Anjirrr...gue capek ketawa...tapi...HAHAHAHAHA!"

Disentuhnya lagi sebuah tombol di ponselnya. Terdengar suara percakapan Miku dan Kaito. Mikuo sudah memutar ulang rekaman itu berapa kali, tapi tampaknya ia belum juga puas mengeluarkan tawanya yang sudah sesak di tenggorokkan. Rupanya, saat Miku diajak ngobrol, Mikuo merekam percakapan itu. Tak ada niat apa-apa, lucu saja.

Miku bangkit, lalu melempar bantal ke Mikuo."Udah dong, Mikuo! Kesel ih gue!"  
"Ya lagian! Lo jawabnya kayak gitu!"  
"Ya kan kesel! Dia nanya-nanya kayak mucikari aja!"  
"Hah? Mucikari?"

"Iya, mucikari!", Miku berucap kesal."Ditanyain ini itu, nanti jadi target, terus tiba-tiba diculik. Bayangin kalo Kaito beneran nanya-nanya buat kayak gituan! Hiii!"  
..."Mik, lo kejauhan mikirnya."  
"Ya abisnya..."

Hening.

 _"Ukuran baju kamu apa?"_  
 _Oke. Miku merinding." S. M kadang-kadang."_  
 _..._

Mikuo memutar rekaman itu lagi. Lalu ia ngakak lagi.  
"Ihhhhhh Mikuooooo!"

* * *

Biasanya, Miku sarapan sebelum mandi. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa, ia tak mood untuk bangun langsung sarapan. Karena itulah, sekarang ia sudah rapi dengan seragam dan sedang menyantap roti cokelat dan segelas susu. Mama duduk di depannya, membiarkan kopinya mendingin dan sibuk main hape.

Miku menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan menenggak susu. Tepat saat itulah, mama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miku."Mik, kamu udah mau berangkat?". Miku mengangguk."Iya, ma. Aku mau ambil tas dulu diatas."  
"Kamu berangkat dianter Kaito ya!"

 _jeder!_

Bahkan langit ikut kaget saat mama menyuruh Miku diantar Kaito ke sekolah."...hah?"  
"Iya, kamu berangkat sekolahnya dianter Kaito aja."

 _What the fudge!_ "Kenapa, ma? Biasa aku juga berangkat sendiri..."

"Sekarang bahaya, Mik. Penculikan dimana-mana. Apalagi anak sekolah kayak kamu. Gadis lagi, SMA lagi!"  
"...masih pagi ma...mana ada yang berani!"  
"Tapi kan sepi! Mikir dong!"

Miku kicep. Bah, sensi lagi emaknya. Ya sudah lah ya - dengan setengah hati, Miku berkata oke.

"Naik apa, ma?"  
"Naik mobil mama aja. Sudah mau hujan ini. Kamu langsung kesana ya, Kaito udah nunggu disana."

Dengan gondok, Miku mengambil tasnya dan pamit sama mama. Please lah, dia nggak pernah mau punya supir pedo! Mending ganteng, lah ini Kaito! Ya...ganteng juga sih, tapi kan anu banget!

Mobil melesat di jalanan yang licin, bekas hujan semalam. Miku memandang cuek ke luar jendela dengan earphone menempel di telinga. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, hujan gerimis turun membasahi jalan. Jalan menuju sekolah jadi penuh dengan mobil, dan motor-motor yang penumpangnya memakai jas hujan. Ada yang modelnya baju, ada yang modelnya ponco.

Miku mulai ngelantur. Kalau pake ponco, terus ponconya ketiup angin, terus orangnya terbang, gimana ya?

"Miku, sudah sampai!", suara Kaito membuyarkan lamunan Miku. Miku segera melesat turun dari mobil - tanpa bawa tas.

Begitu turun, sekumpulan gadis berambut warna-warni menyapa Miku."Hai Miku!"

Miku melambai pada teman-temannya - Rin, Haku, dan Aria - yang karena satu dan lain hal, dipanggil IA. Mereka semua sekelas dengan Miku, dan sama-sama termasuk anak kelas sepuluh yang kalem, alim, sangat baik di mata guru tapi sangat songong di mata kakak kelas."Hari ini udah selesai UAS, belom sih?", tiba-tiba, IA nyeletuk tanpa dosa.

Ketiga temannya terdiam."Satu, UAS udah selesai dari kapantau. Dua, kalo pun ini masih UAS, lo telat banget nanyanya!"  
"Ah, gak apa-apalah. Kan gue pinter. Belajar lima menit jadi!"

Rin menjitak IA dengan penuh semangat."Halah, jadi budek pas UAS ae belagu lu."  
"Gue bukan jadi budek, gue lagi fokus. Biasa orang pinter, jadi gak merhatiin orang sekitarnya kalo lagi sibuk!"  
"Ngg...masalahnya, pas UAS kemaren, lo selalu berakhir dengan jambak-jambak rambut sendiri, terus nyari orang buat dimintain jawaban..."

Ucapan Haku membuat semuanya meledak dalam tawa. IA hanya mangap. Kesel. Matanya melirik ke lain arah - dan tiba-tiba, IA tak hanya mangap, tapi juga melotot.

"Miku!"

Miku menoleh, mendapati Kaito yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Rambutnya sedikit basah dengan air hujan, begitu pula kemeja hitamnya. Tangan kirinya menenteng ransel Miku. Miku bisa merasakan pandangan semua gadis yang mengarah pada Kaito.

"Nih, tadi tas lo ketinggalan di mobil."  
"Ah, iya...makasih!"  
Kaito tersenyum manis."Kalo ada ketinggalan apa lagi, telepon nyokap lo aja - nanti gue yang anterin."  
"Oke."

Kaito kembali ke parkiran, masuk ke mobil. Begitu Kaito menghilang dari pandangan, Miku langsung diguncang-guncang oleh Rin.

"Anjirrrrr Miku, tadi siapa!? Ganteng banget anjir! Kok bisa kenal sama lo? Kok bawain tas lo? Anjir anjir gue juga mauuuu!"  
Miku pusing diguncang-guncang oleh Rin."Itu sepupu gue, terus dia nganter gue ke sekolah..."  
Rin terkesiap."Basah-basah kayak gitu? Astaga Mikuuuu! Masih pagi! Lo udah bikin kejang-kejang aja!"  
"Ya kagaklah! Itu dia nembus hujan soalnya tas gue ketinggalan.  
Rin makin hanyut dalam kekaguman ia sendiri."Gentle banget! Ganteng, tinggi, baik lagi! Gilaaa!"

"Dia umur berapa?", tanya Haku.  
"Intinya lebih tua daripada Mikuo."  
Haku melebarkan matanya."Wah, om-om. Boleh tuh."  
"Dia masih kuliah. Udah napsu ae lo."  
Haku mesem.

Rin memandang Miku lekat-lekat."...wait, kenapa dia bisa nganter lo ke sekolah?"  
Miku mengerutkan kening."Kan dia nginep di rumah gue!"  
"Jadi lo satu rumah sama dia?"  
"Iyalah!"

Rin pingsan di tempat.

* * *

Biasanya, saat istirahat, meja di ujung hanya berisi Mikuo, Len, dan beberapa anak cowok di geng mereka. Yang lain beli mie, bakso, nasi-lauk atau bubur, Mikuo makan satu piring besar nasi goreng ekstra acar dan kerupuk, dan Len minum berbagai jenis jus.

Tapi sekarang, lihat - meja itu sepertinya bentar lagi rubuh. Penuh orang, cewek-cewek lagi.

"Mikuo, tadi yang nganter adek lo ke sekolah siapa?"  
"Mik, lo kenal sama dia?"  
"Anjir ya, dia ganteng banget! Lo gak jadi homo aja?"

"Eh anjir. Kagak ya!", Mikuo langsung sewot saat ada yang menyuruh dia jadi homo.

"Ehem!", Mikuo berdeham."Itu adalah Kaito. Jabatannya, sepupu gue. Profesinya, anak kuliahan. Kondisi, rumahnya kejauhan. Sehingga, dia nginep di rumah gue dan nyokap gue nyuruh dia nganterin Miku ke sekolah.  
Semua gadis mengangguk-angguk. Tapi, mereka belum puas.

"Umurnya berapa?"  
"Single apa nggak?"  
"Lagi nyari pacar gak?"  
"Lo punya ID LINE-nya nggak?"

Mikuo menghela napas. Mak, anakmu lelah.

"Eh eh, kok dia bisa nganter adek lo sih?"

Mikuo menunjuk sebuah meja di dekat lapangan."Noh, daripada lo mengganggu acara makan gue, mending lo samperin cewek yang mirip gue disana. Dia adek gue dan dianter langsung sama Kaito. Silahkan dengar kesaksian darinya."

Seketika, semua gadis yang tadi ikut 'konferensi pers' di meja Mikuo hijrah ke meja Miku. Mereka lari-larian, rebutan tempat paling asyik buat nanya-nanya. Banyak sekali orang yang hampir kehilangan makanannya karena ditabrak gadis-gadis yang menggila itu. Bahkan, Rin yang sedang membawa nampan berisi bakso dan teh hampir jatuh karena terdorong-dorong.

Namun sayangnya, sebelum gadis-gadis itu bisa mengerubungi Miku, muncul dua gadis lainnya yang menyikut banyak gadis."Minggir lo."

IA melotot melihat dua gadis itu. Mereka anak kelas dua belas, paling kaya, paling pinter, paling songong, paling aktif di OSIS dan merupakan pasangan ketua OSIS - wakil ketua OSIS yang disegani satu sekolah.

"Hai. Miku kan?"  
Miku yang lagi mengunyah sate menoleh, mendapati Luka dan Gumi sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Mulut mungilnya langsung berhenti mengunyah.

Rin cepat-cepat nyelonong mengambil tempat duduk di depan Miku, sebelum harus berebut dengan duo cabe (itu julukan yang dibuat Rin) itu. Gumi memandang sinis ke arahnya."Eh, minggir dong. Gue sama Luka mau duduk."

Rin menggeleng."Gak mau. Gue mau makan."  
"Ya udah sih minggir bentar!"  
"Ah, lo mah ngomongnya bentar-bentar. Gak diitung ngaretnya?"

"Anj***. Belagu juga lo.", Gumi mengangkat dagu Rin.  
"Kayak lo gak belagu ae. Ngaca dulu ya mbak.", balas Rin sengit. Semua yang melihat sudah merinding. Rin masih kelas sepuluh dan berani cari ribut dengan Gumi!

Luka angkat bicara."Dek, gak usah songong dulu ya. Gue sama Gumi duluan kok sampe sini. Siapa yang berhak?"  
"Katanya, lo ranking satu, ya? Buktiin coba tuh otak.", Luka melanjutkan dengan dingin.

"Yang berhak Rin. Karena dia udah booking duluan disini.". Haku, yang sudah kesal, berkata ke arah Luka dan Gumi.  
"Sori ya kak, yang udah daftar duluan, ya kita utamakan. Bukan sekedar dateng terus minta cepet aja dikasih. Emang siapa sih kalian? Bayar lebih lo buat bisa duduk dimanapun lo mau di kantin?", IA ikutan mendebat.

 _Nyesss_. Suasana langsung seketika panas. Miku, yang merupakan musuh utama Luka-Gumi, menggigit satu sate lain dengan cuek - sudah biasa dilabrak oleh ketos-waketos (yang menurutnya tidak pantas) ini. Sambil mengunyah, Miku menoleh ke arah Luka-Gumi."Sebelom lo mancing api, mending cepet aja deh. Ada perlu apa, _kakak ketos dan wa-ke-tos_?", Miku berkata dengan sombong, kesal dengan dua makhluk ini.

"Kaito siapa lo sih? Kok bisa nganter anak bau kencur kayak lo ke sekolah?", tanya Luka sinis.  
Miku mengerutkan keningnya."Oh, si pedo. Dia sepupu gue, kebetulan lagi nginep di rumah gue. Dia nganter gue ke sekolah, soalnya tadi pagi hujan. Dia nganter anak bau kencur kayak gue, soalnya dia suka minum jamu yang ada kencurnya. Dia gak suka jamu yang ada cabenya."

Rin keselek. Haku tertawa kecil. IA berucap pelan dengan wajah dijelek-jelekin."Aaa cie cabe! Uuuu~"

Gumi sudah lecek mukanya."Haha, manja banget lo. Hujan aja dianter naik mobil! Biasa juga jalan kaki kan lo."  
"Bukan manja, tapi daripada gue sakit? Kalo gue sakit, pingsan gitu, kan nanti gue malah digendong _bridal style_ sama dia ke UKS atau rumah sakit. Tambah sirik deh lo berdua."  
Semua yang mendengar tertawa kecil, bahkan cowok-cowok.

"Yang sirik bukan cuma kita, kok. Banyak juga yang sirik.", cetus Luka jutek.  
"Lagian sejak kapan kita bilang sirik?", Gumi menyahut.

Miku memandang mereka dengan tajam."Ya lagian, bahasa lo dua sinis amat. Yang dianter gue, yang tanggung jawab kalo ada apa-apa emak gue, malah lo bedua yang koar-koar!"  
"Yang lain itu _fangirling_ -an, bukan sirik sama gue. Keliatan kok ngomongnya gimana. Bodoh lu yak?"

Seketika, seisi kantin tertawa kencang. Dari kejauhan, Mikuo mengangkat hidung penuh kebanggaan, bangga akan adiknya.  
"Berani banget adek lo, Mik!", Piko, _uke_ seluruh cowok di sekolah sekaligus anak kelas dua belas paling iseng memuji Miku. Mikuo mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"Udah ah, bikin emosi doang lo! Istirahat tuh harusnya kita istirahat, makan, ke toilet, ngerjain PR yang belom dibikin, apa kek, bukannya cari masalah. Katanya, lo kelas dua belas ya? Buktiin coba tuh umur."

Kata-kata Miku terakhir membuat wajah Luka memerah. Dengan penuh amarah, ia menarik Gumi masuk gedung sekolah lagi. Sesekali, tangannya masih mendorong siapapun yang ia lihat.

"Kudorong semua yang menghalangi jalanku, tanpa rasa takut!", Haku langsung meneriakkan salah satu larik puisi yang diketahui semua angkatan, menyindir Luka yang ringan tangan."Sekalipun pohon besar halangi niatku, takkan ku menyerah!"

"Karena, aku adalah batu!", Rin berteriak.  
"Batu karang yang sangat kuat!", IA menyahut.  
"Batu karang itu ada di hatiku, di kepalaku, aku sangat batu!", Miku berseru kencang dan langsung disambut tawa geli seisi kantin.

* * *

 **author note**

 _Halo semua!_

 _Ya ampun, rasanya baru kemarin otak saya buntu nggak tahu mau bikin lanjutannya gimana. Tiba-tiba pencerahan datang!_

 _Disini, suasananya seperti di puncak. Dinginnn sekali. Hampir setiap malam hujan dan sepanjang hari berangin. Ah, memang benar ya, musim hujan memberi semangat tersendiri~_

 _Buat yang sudah review, kasih saran, fav, atau sekedar baca, terima kasih ya~ /bows/. Buat yang sudah pernah baca cerita aslinya di novel_ Lupus, _fanfic ini sedikit berbeda. Tapi saya cukup enjoy menulis ini~ ahh, saya sudah punya plottwist sendiri huehe /smirk/_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, sudah ada yang bisa menebak surprise di chap kemarin ya? Kalian luar biasa *^*_

 _Di chap depan, akan ada kejutan lagi. Mohon ditunggu ya~_

 _Love, Aya._


	5. Mereka Sudah Bergerak

"Gum, Gum!"  
"Apaan sih, Luk? Cara lo manggil gue membuat gue kedengeran kayak permen karet!"  
"Liat itu, disana! Di St*rb*ck!"

Gumi mengikuti arah pandangan Luka, membuat matanya yang sudah setengah tidur segar kembali.

"Ngg...itu Kaito, kan?"  
"Yasss!"

* * *

 _Saya juga lupa ini chapter berapa. Lima bukan?_

 _Dan saya belum bikin disclaimer sampe sekarang..._

 _Yak, langsung saja_

 ** _Cerita ini murni fanfiction, dibuat atas dasar suka pada Vocaloid (dan ingin curhat lewat cerita. yha)_**

 ** _Semua nama karakter disini adalah milik Vocaloid_**

 ** _Termasuk semua genderbend, tokoh-tokoh baru yang namanya ada kesamaan, juga punya Vocaloid._**

 ** _Jika ada kesamaan latar, mohon dimaklumi - supaya kesannya realistis gitulho (?)_**

 ** _Yang milik saya hanyalah idenya. Dan ceritanya. Dan...pokoknya yang memakan pikiran saya itu punya saya :'D_**

 _Disclaimer apa ini. Yosh, langsung saja~  
_

* * *

Kaito hanya mendelik saat dua orang gadis berdiri di depannya. Yang satu berambut gulali, yang satu seperti selada segar.

Wah, kekontrasan antara hidup tidak sehat dengan hidup sehat dalam bentuk manusia, ya?

Oke, Kaito ngaco. Tapi, dia betulan bertanya-tanya; siapa dua gadis ini?  
Kayaknya sih kenal, tapi...siapa, ya?

"Hai.", sapa si gulali. Kaito tersenyum."Hai juga."  
Si selada bertanya, "Sendirian aja?"  
"Enggak, gue lagi nungguin temen-temen gue."  
"Janjian?"  
"Iya."

"Oh iya, kalo kalian mau duduk, duduk aja. Mereka datengnya masih lama kok."

Luka dan Gumi berpandangan kaget. Ramah juga pria ini. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau mengajak _stranger_ untuk duduk bersama.

"Kalian abis belanja, kan?", Kaito memandang sekitar delapan kantong belanja dengan delapan merek berbeda di tangan Luka dan Gumi."Pasti capek. Sini duduk aja!"

 _There's no time to say no._ Luka dan Gumi langsung duduk di depan Kaito.

"Makasih ya.", ucap Luka sambil melempar senyum andalannya.  
Kaito menaikkan alisnya. Jujur saja, itu pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum seperti itu. Manis, tapi seduktif. Kaito membalasnya dengan senyum yang jarang dia sunggingkan."Ya, sama-sama!"

Senyum itu dilemparkan ke Luka, tapi Gumi ikut terperangah. _Kakkoi!_

"Kalian kayaknya tahu gue. Tahu darimana?", tanya Kaito.

"Kita satu sekolah sama Miku. Kakak kelasnya, lebih tepatnya.", jawab Gumi. Kaito melebarkan matanya."Oh, kakak kelasnya Miku? Kenal gak sama dia?"  
Gumi mengangguk."Kenal lah. Soalnya gue juga kenal sama kakaknya. Dan lagi kan, dulu kita ngurusin MOS-MOP, jadi juga gak asing sama adek kelas."  
"Gimana Miku di sekolah?"  
Gumi memandang Luka."Ya...biasalah. Anak kelas sepuluh, baru lulus SMP, masih gak jelas. Kayak bocah. Pinter sih, tapi agak ngeselin!", ucap Gumi sedikit baper.  
"Gue inget banget tuh, pas MOS-MOP hari terakhir, disuruh bawa makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna buatan rumah buat perjamuan kasih, dia malah beli nasi timbel pagi-pagi di restoran depan sekolah.", Luka bercerita."Begitu ketahuan, disuruh pulang bawa dari rumah, malah nantang dia. Pas banget, dia nantang ke panitia yang galak!"

"Nekat juga dia!", Kaito tertawa kecil."Habis itu?"

"Miku ternyata udah bawa _backing_ an. Papanya nungguin di mobil sambil ngerekam anaknya. Jadinya, sama sekolah Miku nggak diapa-apain deh. Padahal yang lain orangtuanya susah-susah masak!"

"Padahal mamanya Miku selalu di rumah lho, tiap hari masak juga...", ucap Kaito.  
"Makanya. Mikuo juga bilang gitu. Tapi katanya Miku lupa bilang, beli pagi-pagi deh. Dasar males."

Kaito tertawa."Yah, namanya juga Miku. Maaf ya. Emang agak miring itu anak."

Luka berseru senang dalam hati. _Bahkan Kaito setuju sama gue!_

* * *

Meiko keluar dari kamar sambil memeluk sebuah bantal. Meito, adiknya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke arah kakaknya itu. "Gak kerja kak?"

"Hoahmmm...kerja, _shift_ malem _._ ", jawab Meiko sembari berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

"Meito, kopi abis?"  
"Iya. Baru kuabisin tadi. Nih, masih sisa setengah. Mau gak?"

Meiko melempar bantalnya kearah Meito yang pasang wajah tanpa dosa."Lah, ditanyain kok. Mau gak?"  
"Kurang ajar lu emang."

Selang berapa menit kemudian, Meiko keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh. Duduk di balkon apartemennya, ia menyesap tehnya sambil sibuk dengan ponsel.

"Kak, nanti kakak berangkat jam berapa?"  
"Bentar lagi paling. Kan aku udah mandi...jadi tinggal cuci muka, ganti baju, terus berangkat. Emang kenapa?"  
"Aku anterin ya?"

Meiko mengangkat wajahnya."Tumben..."

"Aku janjian sama temen-temenku. Kita mau ketemuan disana bentar lagi.", jawab Meito sembari mematikan TV dan membawa cangkir kopinya ke dapur.  
"Janjian? Main?"  
"Ya...main, ya tugas juga. Gak semuanya satu jurusan sih, tapi ada yang sama. Jadi sekalian."  
Meiko mencibir, "Gak bahas cewek? Kapan nih nggak jomblo? Masa nganter kakaknya terus?"

Seketika, pipi Meito memerah."Y-Yaa...lihat nanti lah!"  
"Ah, nanti mulu. Kapan mau dikenalin ke kakak?"

Meito tengsin. Dia lupa kalau Meiko sudah mulai menjadi tante-tante.

"Udah gih, ntar, pas main, sekalian ngecengin cewek!", ujar Meiko sebelum menenggak tegukan teh terakhirnya."Nanti, kalo kakak free, kenalin ke kakak! Gampang kan?"  
Meito terdiam sebentar. _Wah, kebetulan.  
_ "Enak aja! Kakaklah yang ngenalin temen kakak ke aku! Masa, dari sekian banyak pelanggan salon kakak, gak ada yang bisa aku gebet?"

"Hmm...ada sih. Masih SMA, tapi udah sering nyalon."  
Meito tersenyum kecil. Belakangan ini, hanya Gakupo atau Yuuma yang dapat mangsa. Sekarang, dia bakal bawa satu!

"Siapa sih namanya. Aduh, lupa.", Meiko meletakkan cangkir tehnya di bak cuci piring, kode ke Meito supaya dicuciin. Tanpa basa-basi, Meito langsung menyucinya, berharap info lebih dari Meiko."Orangnya kayak gimana, kak?"

"Rambutnya pink, kayak gulali. Tingginya...kurang lebih se telinga kamu. Cantik, pinter, kaya lagi! Baik lho!"

Meito hanya mengangguk-angguk, pasang muka datar. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang disusunnya di dalam kepalanya itu.

"Nanti, dia udah janji sama kakak di salon. Sekalian lihat aja entar."

Kata-kata Meiko yang terakhir membuat Meito semangat berganti baju dan menyiapkan mobil. Sudah seminggu sejak janji Kaito untuk membawa info tentang mangsa Gakupo, dan dia yakin Yuuma sudah dapat beberapa. Ahh, akhirnya!

* * *

Sebuah tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Luka dan Gumi. Tak terasa, sudah setengah jam lewat sejak mereka duduk bareng Kaito. Kopi yang mereka pesan pun sudah sisa sedikit dan piring kecil berisi kue yang dimakan Gumi juga sudah kosong.

"Temen lo kemana? Kok gak dateng-dateng?", tanya Luka. Kaito menatap jam tangannya. "Biasalah, pada ngaret. Lagipula, gue emang sengaja dateng lebih awal, kok.". Luka dan Gumi mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Kaito.

"Habis ini, kalian mau kemana?", tanya Kaito."Habis ini gue pulang. Tahu deh Luka.",Gumi melirik temannya itu.  
"Ke salon.", jawab Luka sambil tersenyum."Lumayan, abis dapet gaji bulanan."

"Hmm...lo langganannya Meiko, ya?"  
Luka menyerngitkan keningnya."Hei, lo tahu Meiko?"  
"Tahulah!", Kaito tersenyum."Adiknya Meiko itu temen kuliah gue. Dan rasanya, semua udah tahu siapa Meiko."  
"Iyalah, banyak yang tahu.", Gumi nimbrung."Meiko itu _hairdresser_ yang hebat banget. Katanya, dulu dia cuma kerja di salon biasa. Cuma, saking pinternya, akhirnya dia langsung dilamar sama banyak salon."  
Luka terkesiap."Biasanya orang yang ngelamar, Ini perusahaannya yang ngelamar!"  
"Iya, laku. Gak kayak lo, Luk. Terlalu seram untuk dilamar cowok.", Gumi nyeletuk tanpa dosa. Luka hanya memandang Gumi dengan pandangan 'lo-tega-sama-gue'.

"Ah, paling ntar lagi juga dapet.", Kaito menyesap tegukan kopi terakhirnya, disambung dengan senyuman menggoda.  
Luka, yang sudah _expert_ dalam hubungan dengan laki-laki - dari yang masih berondong sampai yang sudah kepala tiga, membalas senyuman Kaito."Hmm~ Begitukah?"  
Kaito dan Luka berpandang-pandangan selama berapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tawa kecil lepas di antara mereka berdua.

Gumi, yang sibuk duluan dengan ponselnya, tak mendengar pembicaraan Kaito dan Luka setelah dia menggoda Luka. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah jadi nyamuk disitu."Eh, Luka, Kaito, gue mau balik duluan nih. Bokap gue ada acara kantor. Biasa, formalitas. Anaknya disuruh ikut biar kelihatan 'sempurna'.", Gumi meminta izin sambil memutar bola matanya. Inilah bagian yang ia benci dari menjadi anak seorang direktur perusahaan: harus ikut setor muka demi nama ayahnya.  
Luka, yang mengerti isi pikiran Gumi tanpa bertanya, hanya menghela napas."Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Biasalah, orang tua; harus mesti kudu wajib dipahami dan dihormati." Sarkas, tapi kenyataan, kan?

"Ya udah sori ya. Gue duluan ya!", Gumi berdiri sambil membawa barang belanjaannya. Gumi cipika cipiki dengan Luka dan melambai ke Kaito."Bye! TFT ya!"  
"Dahh!"

Luka memandang Kaito."Kayaknya, gue juga duluan deh. Daripada telat nanti. Gue udah janji sama Meiko soalnya, hehe."  
"Oke. Kapan-kapan ketemuan lagi yuk?"  
"Berdua doang?"  
 _"Of course. No disturbance."_

* * *

"Halo? Iya pa, aku lagi jalan pulang. Iya, aku naik ojek biar cepet. Hah? Nyalon sekalian? Rame kali salon jam segni. Beli baju? Lahh katanya suruh cepet!"  
"Beli baju tapi cepet? Yaelah mana bisa! Kan mesti dicoba dulu!"  
 _"Kamu masa gitu doang gak bisa sih?"  
_ Gumi bengong mendengar permintaan ayahnya. Ya ampun, please deh - ada berapa banyak gaun pesta di lemarinya? Tinggal ambil satu juga jadi! Mesti beli berapa lagi! Lagipula, ia sudah ada di ambang pintu mall. Males banget kalo mesti masuk lagi!

"Aduhh papa, mana bisa kayak gitu — ehh maaf!"

Saking sibuknya berdebat dengan sang ayah di telepon, Gumi menabrak orang yang hendak masuk mall. Semua bawaannya berjatuhan, tidak berhamburan isinya tapi cukup bikin repot."Pa, nanti kuetelepon lagi. Ini aku sampe nabrak orang!"

 _"Hah!? Kamu nabrak orang!?"  
_ "Enggakk aku gak nabrak orang pake mobil, aku nabrak orang di mall! Kan aku juga gak bawa mobil!"  
 _"Oh, iya ya. Kirain."  
_ "Yaudah, Dahh!"

Gumi memutus teleponnya."Aduhh maaf ya! Saya gak sengaja!", Gumi segera membungkuk sambil memungut kantong-katong belanjaannya. Orang yang ditabraknya ikut membantu."Iya, gak apa-apa. Sini saya bantu!"

Gumi mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan dua iris cokelat milik seorang laki-laki muda. Wajahnya tampan, sekelas dengan Kaito. Disampingnya, ada seorang wanita yang mirip, hanya tampak lebih dewasa. Ia memandang mereka dengan kaget."Ngg... gak ada yang rusak kan?"  
"Enggak kok, gak ada!", Gumi menggleng."Ya udah, saya duluan ya! Maaf banget!"  
"Iya nggak apa-apa! Mari, mbak!"

Dua orang itu, Meiko dan Meito, masuk ke mall berbarengan."Kamu lain kali hati-hati dong! Kasihan tuh!"  
"Lah, dia duluan yang nabrak!", protes Meito.  
"Ya kan dia lagi ribet! Kakak sebagai sesama _ciwi-ciwi_ jelas paham! Kamu mah apaan! Pantesan jomblo!"  
Meito gondok digituin."Mending kakak kasih lihat cewek yang tadi di rumah!"

"Udah ah, mau kerja dulu! Aku ke salon ya! Sana main!", usir Meiko.  
Meito cemberut.  
"Nanti, kamu lewat aja di depan salon. Siapa tahu kelihatan ceweknya!"  
Meito sumringah lagi. Teringat akan mangsa yang akan ia pamerkan ke gengnya.  
"Oke deh!"

"Yeuu giliran cewek aja cepet!"

* * *

"Hah? Mama mau pergi?"

Miku yang sedang menyantap semangkuk popcorn bersama Mikuo memandangi mamanya yang turun tangga menyeret sebuah koper sedang dan tas tenteng kecil. Begitu pula Mikuo yang sedang bengong dengan popcorn di dalam mulutnya.

"Iya. Papa kerepotan di luar kota. Jadi dia nyuruh mama nyusul. Aduhh berasa punya anak ketiga!"

"Pfft-", Miku menahan tawa. Dia sudah dengar kata-kata itu dari (banyak sekali) ibu-ibu yang ia kenal.

Mama menggeret kopernya sampai ruang tamu. Lalu, ia meletakkan tas tentengnya diatas koper itu. Lalu, ia naik lagi ke atas, mengambil jaket dan sandal. Belum beres ternyata, karena mama jalan lagi ke dapur, membuka lemari makanan kering dan mengambil beberapa makanan untuk dikasih ke papa.

"Ngg...dendeng, abon, kerupuk...", jemari yang mulai menua itu menghitung setiap bungkus makanan di lengannya. Miku dan Mikuo cuek saja, sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing dan semangkuk popcorn di antara mereka. Tak ada yang bermasalah, sampai Mikuo tak sengaja mengambil segenggam popcorn terakhir.

"Ihh Mikuo! Gue masih mau makan!", seru Miku baper. Iyalah, siapa yang seneng makanannya diabisin orang?"  
Mikuo menoleh."Hah? Abis? Oh, gue gak tau. Sori sori!"  
"Yaelahh gue masih pengen!", si gadis pun baper.  
"Yaelah, gitu doang. Besok beli juga jadi!"  
"Gue pengennya sekarang!"  
"Lo mau keluar sekarang? Panas lho?"  
"Ya lu lah yang keluar! Lo yang abisin!"  
"Lah? Yang pengen kan lo! Masa gue yang harus berkorban?"  
"Jahat banget sih jadi kakak!"  
"Manja banget sih jadi adek!"  
"Ihhhh-"

"Sssst udah udah!", mama menghardik kencang, membungkam Mikuo dan Miku."Kalian apa-apaan sih!? Gituan aja berantem?"

Mikuo dan Miku sama-sama diam. Serius deh, mereka tak berniat untuk berantem beneran. Hanya kesal kesal biasa saja. Paling nanti juga akur lagi.

"Miku, itu kan cuma popcorn biasa? Beli lagi bisa kan? Harus gitu marah-marah? Kalo abis karena Mikuo, ya udah! Kan kalian makan berdua. Kalo Mikuo yang ngabisin gak salah kan?"  
Aduhh, Miku jadinya kesel beneran. Apaan sih? Baper banget! Miku merutuki mamanya dalam hati.  
"Mikuo juga. Udah tahu adeknya rewel gitu, mbok ya ngalah sedikit. Daripada jadinya ribut begini? Berisik tahu dengernya!"  
Mikuo bengong. Lah, dia kan nggak tahu kalau itu yang terakhir? Kok malah dia yang kena?

"Coba bandingin kalian sama Kaito. Rasanya, dia mau diapain juga terima saja, malah dia mau maafin. Nggak minta ganti kalo punya dia diambil, malah dia masih mau bantu-bantu orang yang jahat sama dia. Wah, susah juga punya anak kayak kalian. Bahaya nanti nama keluarga kita."

Hening menjalar diantara tiga orang itu - mama sibuk sendiri sambil ngomel-ngomel, sementara dua anaknya terdiam.

Baper kah mereka? Enggak kok. Mikuo-Miku sudah biasa dibanding-bandingkan seperti itu. Buat apa baper? Hanya makan hati sendiri.

Miku membatin dalam hati,"Toh, _memang benar kan?"  
"Kaito lebih baik dibanding gue sama adek gue."_, rasa-rasanya, hampir delapan belas tahun Mikuo hidup, inilah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu...sakit hati? Atau apa?Mikuo tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Mikuo merasa sekarang tubuhnya jadi terlalu berat untuk dibawa kemana-mana. Ia jadi malas mau ngapa-ngapain.

"Mikuo, kamu ngapain diem gitu? Bantuin mama bawa ini! Atur di koper, jangan berantakan! Miku, teleponin taksi dong! Jangan entar-entar, sekarang!"

Mau tak mau, Mikuo harus melawan bapernya dan membantu mamanya membawa makanan-makanan itu. Miku sendiri terpaksa menyetop aktivitas baca komiknya dan men-dial nomor operator taksi.

"Mama pulangnya kapan?"  
"Tau. Ikut papamu kali. Baik-baik sama Kaito! Tamu lho itu, jangan sampe dia gak betah!"

Please, deh - Ibu Hatsune, anakmu Mikuo-Miku apa Kaito?

* * *

"Gimana, Kai? Udah dapet belom infonya?", Meito berseru senang.  
Yuuma ikut menepuk bahu Kaito."Iya, gimana nih? Udah janji kan lo!"

"Hahaha...semangat banget kalian! Bentar-bentar!", Kaito mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galeri. Seketika, ia mojok dari teman-temannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"  
"Jangan lihat. Hape gue."  
"Kayak cewek aja sih lo."

Kaito diam. Jarinya terus menari diatas layar hape.

Semenit. Dua menit.

"Lama banget!?"  
"Cari foto doang, kan?"  
Kaito merengut."Kan ada passwordnya!"  
Meito memutar bola mata."Yailah, password doang lama banget!"  
"Hape gue juga dipassword, tapi gue bukanya cepet kok!", Yuuma nimbrung.  
"Emang, password lo kayak apa?", tanya Gakupo yang penasaran akan kehebohan teman-temannya.

"Dua PIN, tiga password biasa, sama tiga password gambar. Lengkap dengan intruder selfie lho."

Gakupo, Yuuma, dan Meito terdiam dengan wajah 'sumpah-lo-kenapa'.

"Itu buat hape lo?"  
"Enggak. Galeri doang."

Wajah 'sumpah-lo-kenapa' berganti jadi 'anjir-jangan-jangan-lo-emang-cewek-yang-kebetulan-salah-homon'.

"Ah, gue typo tiga kali tadi. Kena intruder selfie kan. Mana muka gue aib lagi. Bentar-bentar, apus dulu."

Bahkan Gakupo yang paling kalem sudah gondok duluan. Bukannya Gakupo ngebet soal info tentang buruannya, tapi...masa detektif geng mereka belok begini?

"LAMA LU AHHHHH!", sisi sebenarnya dari diri Meito, yaitu singa liar yang ganas keluar. Ia segera menerjang Kaito. Gakupo dan Yuuma hanya membeku melihat kejadian itu. Tidak, salah satu teman mereka...

...akan mati!

 _*Symphony no.5 - Beethoven* *dramatic mode*_

Nggak, barusan itu bercanda. Sebelum telinga singa Meito keluar, Kaito sudah membalikkan ponselnya."Bercanda.", ucapnya dengan seringai kecil - seringai yang sudah menipu banyak gadis."Sebenernya, daritadi gue nggak cuma bukain password sama ngapus intruder selfie, tapi nyari foto yang bagus buat kalian."

Iris ungu, cokelat, dan pink yang tidak familiar dengan gadis teal dalam ponsel Kaito memandangi lekat layar ponsel itu. Sebuah foto selfie (kali ini bukan intruder selfie) tanpa edit, menampakkan seorang gadis muda dengan rambut teal dan iris senada, dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dibalut sweater putih. Yuuma menyambar ponsel Kaito, dan menggeser sana-sini."Wuih, gila. Lo dapet foto darimana aja?"

"Himitsu. Secret. Rahasia. Ah, bahasa lain buat rahasia apa, ya?"  
"...Kaito, lo korslet parah, ya?"

Kaito kembali ke kepribadian aslinya yang nggak korslet."Namanya Hatsune Miku. Umurnya lima belas. Anak kedua dari sebuah kepala divisi di perusahaan yang cukup berhasil. Kelas sepuluh di sekolah swasta terdekat dari rumahnya. Bukan ranking satu, tapi cukup diperhitungkan. Katanya, terkenal di sekolah. Tapi, info terbaru yang gue dapet...terkenal bandel diantara kakak kelas.", kalimat terakhir Kaito ucapkan setengah tertawa - seolah tanpa dosa.

"Bandel. Hmm. Di ranjang _bandel_ gak ya?", Meito bertanya pelan."Ah, viagra dikit juga jadi kayak gini mah.", Yuuma tersenyum licik.  
"Wah, hasil buruan gue!", Gakupo tersenyum bangga.

"Ah, iya. Anaknya emang agak nyolot. Kalo gak suka, dia ngelawan. Blak-blakan gitu ngomongnya. Jadi agak ngeselin. Tapi kalo udah diem... _easy_ lah!"

Gakupo menyerngitkan keningnya."Kok lo bisa tahu sebanyak itu?"  
Kaito tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Gakupo. Tak heran kalau si rambut ungu merasa heran, karena memang agak janggal bagi Kaito untuk bisa menggali informasi sedalam itu, apalagi sampai bersifat personal."Gue tinggal satu atap sama dia."

Seketika itu juga, semua memandang Kaito."...serius?"  
"Iya, serius. Ah, gue sepupunya. Kebetulan, rumah gue jauh. Dan nyokap gue nyuruh gue nginep disitu aja. Tante gue juga boleh-boleh aja. Gue malah diterima baik disana."  
Yuuma terkesiap."Wait, jangan bilang..."  
"Lo nginep disini buat cari _mangsa?  
_ "Yaa...apalagi?"

Sekali lagi, semua terdiam.

"Untungnya, gue langsung dapet satu tanpa harus nyari. Well...bukan gue yang dapet sih. Tapi Gakupo. Cuma...ya, gak salah kan?"

Kaito tertawa lepas, wajah sumringahnya kontras dengan kekagetan yang nampak di wajah Yuuma, Meito, dan Gakupo. Antara kaget dengan 'ternyata-gadis-ini-saudara-Kaito' atau sirik karena bisa satu atap dengan sasaran mereka.

"Jadi, gimana? Mau ditangkep gak?", tanya Kaito.

"Tangkep!", jawab Gakupo cepat."Tapi gue yang _nyicipin_ dia duluan."  
Kaito nyengir."Iya iya. Lo duluan kok."

"Gue boleh, kan?", Meito angkat bicara, tak rela kalau dia tidak dapat bagian."Iya, boleh kok. Tapi gue puas dulu.", Gakupo menyalakan sebatang rokok - pertanda kalau dia sudah santai. Meito sendiri langsung tersenyum licik, tak sabar mencoba tangkapan baru mereka.

"Eh, kalian pada gak bawa hasil buruan?", Yuuma mengalihkan topik. Seketika itu juga, Kaito dan Meito berseru bersamaan.

"Gue bawa!"  
Keduanya berpandangan.

"Luka. Kakak kelas Miku. Ketemu gue pas gue nganter Miku ke sekolah. Barusan ngobrol sama gue sebelom kalian dateng. Kayaknya, dia bukan hasil buruan, karena emang menyerahkan diri."

Kaito langsung nyerocos, memojokkan Meito yang datanya benar-benar dangkal.

"Uhh...langganan kakak gue, pinter, kaya, baik, cantik..."

Mendengar kata 'langganan kakak gue' yang bisa ditranslasikan sebagai 'langganan Meiko', Kaito mengerutkan kening.  
"Kakak lo?"  
"Iya. Ah, rambutnya, kata kakak gue, warna gulali."  
Kaito langsung nyengir penuh kemenangan."Hihi, maaf Meito! Hasil buruan kita sama!"

Hahhh? Semua bingung kali ini.

"Pasti sekarang, dia lagi janjian sama kakak lo, kan?"  
Meito mengangguk.  
"Yuk, coba lihat ke salonnya. Kita verifikasi dulu."  
"Sekalian cabut deh ke klub mana gitu! Gue butuh bir!", ucap Yuuma.

Dan benar saja. Saat mereka lewat secara sengaja di depan salon, cewek yang dimaksud Meito dan Kaito sama. Meito hanya bisa cemberut saat mengetahui Luka sudah kenal duluan dengan Kaito.  
Kaito sendiri tampak begitu bahagia, seperti menelan ekstasi dalam bentuk gadis. Sudah dapat Miku, Luka pula. Gumi juga mungkin bisa. Hahh, akhirnya! Ia akan puas-puasin _mengerjai_ Miku! Yahh...masih entah kapan sih, karena kan Tante Hatsune selalu ada di rumah, ia tentu tak bisa bebas.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu?

* * *

"Hah? Kenapa tante?"  
 _"Iya nak Kaito, maaf ya. Tante harus nyusul oom-mu. Biasa, bapak-bapak. Susah urus diri sendiri! Tante deh harus ninggalin kamu sama Mikuo-Miku!"  
_ "Ah, gak apa-apa tante...saya bisa jaga diri kok. Saya juga bakal jaga rumah sama Mikuo-Miku."  
 _"Maaf banget ya nak! Malah jadi ngerepotin kamu...tante titip rumah. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa pakai mobil tante. Kuncinya ada di laci dekat TV di ruang keluarga. Apalagi Miku, tante titip ya! Kasihan anak gadis..."_

Kaito terperangah sebentar, tak menyangka kesempatan datang secepat ini.

"Iya tante, saya bakal _jagain_ Miku. Saya pastiin dia _gak kenapa-napa_."  
 _"Makasih ya nak Kaito!"_  
"Iya, sama-sama tante!"

Hubungan telepon diputus. Kaito serasa dijatuhkan dari atas _roller coaster_ \- mendebarkan, tapi menyenangkan.  
 _Akan_ menyenangkan.  
 _Pasti_ menyenangkan.  
 _Sangat_ menyenangkan.

Ditenggaknya satu shot vodka lagi.  
Ia menggumam sendiri."Serahkan saja sama saya, tante. Miku akan aman."

 _"Aman."_

* * *

 **author note**

 _Heahhhhhh selesaiiiiiii._

 _Saya updatenya lama sekali! Maaf ya /deepbow/ dari awal liburan sampai Christmas eve, saya sibuk bantu mama saya kerja. Dari natalan sampai menjelang akhir tahun, saya sibuk acara natal dan jalan-jalan (shopping, lebih tepatnya). Saya membuat satu bagian fanfic ini setiap malam, ingin lanjut lagi tapi sudah kecapekan. Jadi macet-macet deh. Huhu._

 _Saya merasa, chap ini agak berbeda. Pertama, perubahan bahasa. Karena saya kecapekan, mungkin ada perubahan mood jadinya belok belok mood ceritanya...maaf sekaliii /deepbow/. Lalu, dibanding chap-chap lain, chap ini lebih rumit karena menggunakan latar tempat yang berbeda. Untuk waktu, semua hampir sama, tapi latar tempatnya pindah-pindah terus. Kalau kalian bingung, silahkan bertanya kepada saya lewat kotak review~_

 _Dan juga, fic ini mencapai 250 view(s)! Mungkin ini angka yang kecil, tapi saya senang. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca~ /deepbow/ kalian semua adalah penyemangat bagi saya. Reviewsnya juga hangat di hati...aduh sayang kalian semua /pelukin satu-satu/_

 _Terus, saya mau ngomong apalagi ya...ah, ingat adegan saat Miku ketemu Gakupo? Ya, inilah lanjutannya. Ingat cowok yang mau 'menyelidiki' soal Miku? Cowok itu Kaito. Jadi, Gakupo, Kaito, Meito, dan Yuuma adalah satu komplotan yang...ah, sudahlah. Lihat saja nanti *wink*_

 _Yosh, silahkan tuangkan pikiran kalian di kotak review. Saya benar-benar mohon maaf atas segala typo, salah kata atau diksi yang sempit sekali. Sebenarnya, saya itu...hanya kentang /crai/_

 _Disini sudah jam 1 pagi saat update...so, have a nice day!_

With love, Aya.


	6. Insiden Sabtu Tak Terduga

Gak ada angin gak ada hujan, liburan pun baru mau mulai, Kaito, Mikuo, dan Miku kumpul bareng di teras belakang. Entah kesambet apa.

Mikuo, sebagai anak tahun terakhir yang baik, terlihat sibuk berlatih futsal. Iya, gak nyambung memang - wong mau UN kok malah latihan futsal. Tapi, sebentar lagi, ia akan menghadapi pertandingan terakhirnya dalam membela SMA tercinta sebelum ujian datang. Karena itu, Mikuo menikmati Sabtu paginya dengan lari-lari kecil di halaman belakang.

Kaito, sebagai anak kuliahan yang _baik,_ juga tak kalah sibuknya. Matanya yang kini dibingkai kacamata minus terus memandangi sebuntel kertas bersampul yang disebut buku. Iya, setelah pesta tahun baru nanti, ujian sudah menunggu. Dari pada harus 'pacaran' sama materi waktu malam tahun baru atau waktu 1 Januari, mending sekarang dijejelin ke kepala. Lagipula, malam tahun baru nanti kan, dia sudah ada undangan - atau lebih tepatnya, ia yang mengundang. Undangan ngapain? Pesta kah? Ngapain aja? _Ssst, anak kecil gak usah tahu._

Miku, sebagai anak baru gede sekaligus anak baru masuk SMA, tentu santai-santai saja di akhir semester satunya. Ia duduk mojok di ayunan single, main tablet dengan headphone nempel di telinga. Kakinya ditekuk, membuat tabletnya makin dekat ke matanya. Iris Miku sendiri sudah mengecil, kontras dengan bola matanya yang melebar. Bisa dibilang, Miku sudah lupa daratan.

Tangan kanan Miku bergerak, menuju tombol volume. Pencet tombol yang atas. Lagi. Lagi. Sekali lagi.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Hatsune, diiringi suara burung peliharaan tetangga, derapan kaki Mikuo, gesekan kertas buku Kaito, dan suara desahan laki-laki yang samar.

Begitu mendengar bunyi yang terakhir, hening merajalela.

Sesaat kemudian, Kaito dan Mikuo menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing, lalu berpandangan. Iris teal itu bertukar pandang dengan sepasang iris biru yang dalam.  
 _Hushh,_ yang fujo diem dulu. Muka mereka sama sekali nggak menggambarkan tanda-tanda akan ada adegan _ena ena_ atau sekedar romance yang _fluffy_ gitu. Mikuo mangap _speechless,_ sementara Kaito pasang poker face. Rasa-rasanya, semua materi ujian yang baru saja dipelajari Kaito hilang begitu saja.

Lagian, siapa deh yang cukup gila untuk muter suara gituan?

"...Mikuo, lo daritadi cuma olah raga kan?"  
"Iyalah. Lo? Gak nonton begituan di tempat dan saat yang salah kan?"  
"Kagaklah. Yakali."

Hening lagi. Suara itu terdengar lagi. _What the fudge is that voice!?_

Mikuo menoleh ke arah Miku."Mik, lo denger ga-"

Sekali lagi, Mikuo bengong. Kali ini, mangapnya lebih lebar. Kaito pun makin nyata poker face nya. Keningnya berkerut sesaat kemudian,"Mik? Miku?"

Tanpa ditanya lagi, Kaito dan Mikuo tahu darimana sumber suara itu - tablet Miku. Agak aneh memang Miku ini. Sudah pakai headphone, masih saja lolos suaranya. Mending lagu apa gitu yang enak, atau suara dari film biar serasa denger drama radio. Tapi ini? Ini sih kemungkinan besar suara visual novel atau semacamnya. Bukan visual novel biasa, tapi visual novel yang memang didesain untuk memanjakan kaum hawa - terutama yang masih gampang _kya kya_ sejenis Miku ini.

Mikuo gondok. Kesel. Latihan paginya rusak gara-gara makhluk yang sedarah dengannya (tapi lebih sinting) ini. Tanpa menyeka keringatnya, ia naik ke teras, berdiri di depan Miku dengan bersedekap.  
Miku sendiri masih belum kembali ke dunia nyata. Matanya masih membaca deretan teks yang terus berganti, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena adegan _nganu_ dan suara _seiyuu_ yang lebih ngebass sekaligus lebih seksi daripada suara Mikuo. Setiap kali ganti adegan atau ganti dialog, rona merah di wajah Miku makin nyata. Nggak salah juga _otome game_ yang direkomendasikan Rin semalam, mantab jiwa!

"Miku?"  
"Miku?"  
"Mik?", Mikuo mulai baper.  
"WOI!"

"Eh anjir-", Miku latah seiring tangannya menyentuh tombol _pause_ secara otomatis. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata yang serupa dengan miliknya. Miku langsung pasang wajah tanpa dosa."Kenapa?"

"Lo buka apaan?"  
"Ha? Visual novel biasa."  
Mikuo mengerutkan kening."Suara _ahn ahn_ gitu lo bilang biasa?"  
"Y-Ya biasa kan!", _biasa hentainya, belom hardcore._ Miku buang muka. Watadosnya gagal.

Mikuo menarik tab Miku."Sini."  
"Hee? Ngapain?"  
"Lihat."  
"Lihat? Mau lihat apaan lo?"  
"Ya lihat lo buka apa."

"Gak, gak boleh."  
"Hoo. Buka macem-macem ya?"  
"Dibilang enggak!"  
"Kalo gitu kenapa gue gaboleh lihat?"  
"Ya gak boleh aja."  
"Lihatt!"  
"Gak!"  
"LIHATTTTT!"  
"GAKKKK!"

Jadilah Mikuo dan Miku rebutan tab. Miku mendekap tabnya, sementara Mikuo tetap berusaha merebutnya.

"Jauh-jauh lo! Lo keringetan!"  
"Seenggaknya gue gak keringetan karena ena-ena!"  
 _Anjir._

Kaito hanya duduk di tempat. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk melerai dua sepupunya itu. Pertama, dia tidak peduli. Kedua, kalaupun Kaito peduli, mereka terlalu menyeramkan untuk dilerai. Bayangkan saja, sekarang keduanya sudah hampir saling _smackdown._

Pada akhirnya, perjuangan Mikuo tidak sia-sia. Ia berhasil melihat apa yang dibuka Miku. Meski hanya teksnya. Meski hanya satu kalimat. Meski kalimat itu adalah _'...we can't do this! We're siblings...'_ atau sejenisnya.  
Mikuo serangan jantung.  
Dan dengan bodohnya, ia membaca kalimat itu kencang-kencang."We're siblings...", ucap Mikuo, cukup untuk terdengar Kaito.

Kaito baru saja balik lagi ke bukunya, langsung nengok lagi. Itu barusan...apa?

"Anjir Miku! Lo buka apaan!? Kok ada incest-incestnya? Anjirrrr! Serem lu ah!", Mikuo langsung jauh-jauh. Miku sendiri langsung men- _save_ gamenya dan mendekap tabnya kencang-kencang. Mukanya cemberut. Imut, tapi ngeselin. "Gue bilang jangan buka-buka!"  
"Ya tapi itu apaan!? Lo kehabisan cowok atau apa sih!? Harus ada incestnya gitu!?"  
"C-Cowoknya ganteng Mik! Tinggi, kacamata, kekar dan tegap! Suaranya _ena!_ Arghhh!", jawab Miku sambil fangirlingan, membuat Mikuo menoleh ke arah Kaito.  
"Tinggi? Kacamata? Maksud lo Kaito?"

...  
Kaito hanya nyengir kalem. Atau kalau menurut Miku, nyengir sok kalem.

"...udahlah.", Miku berucap pendek. Ia beranjak berdiri dan masuk ke dalam.  
"Jangan bilang mama ya. Ntar gue beliin martabak yang toppingnya 8 jenis itu."

Sekali lagi, Mikuo mengangkat hidung. Ah, indahnya jadi orang jujur!

* * *

Ini hari Sabtu. Alias hari libur. Alias hari untuk istirahat.

 _Bukan hari untuk mengurus kegiatan sekolah!_

"Wa? Wuku waunan?"(Hah? Buku tahunan?), Luka berseru dengan sikat gigi masih di dalam mulutnya. "Iya, buku tahunan! Gue lupa kita udah harus ngurusin itu!", Lily, yang ada di seberang telepon, ikutan heboh saat Luka juga baru ingat. Hari ini, ia iseng membuka buku catatan milik OSIS yang ia bawa pulang. Maklum, sekretaris OSIS. Niatnya hanya baca-baca, eh tahunya ia malah menemukan sesuatu yang harusnya ia sampaikan ke Luka.

"Lo dikasih tahunya kapan?", tanya Luka setelah kumur-kumur dan mengelap mulutnya.  
 _"Udah dari sebelom UAS kemaren. Sorry Lu, gue bener-bener fokus ulangan kemaren! Gue lupa ada pesen itu dari kepsek!"_

Luka menghela napas. Sebenarnya, ia kesal juga karena Lily baru bilang menjelang liburan. Tapi toh, kalau alasannya seperti itu, tentu ia tak berhak marah."Yang ngurus anak kelas dua belas aja, kan?"  
Meski tahu Luka takkan bisa melihatnya, Lily tetap mengangguk."Iya, kelas dua belas aja. Sama minta bantuan dari yang bukan pengurus OSIS."

"Hmm...bolehlah. Oke, besok Senin kan kita _classmeeting,_ nah kita cari dana dulu aja, jualan disitu. Enaknya CM itu jualan apa?"  
"Umm...es buah, tapi rempong. Atau jual kayak es teh gitu-gitu aja."  
Entah karena punya hubungan batin dengan Lily atau apa, Luka mengangguk-angguk meski tahu Lily tak bisa melihatnya.

"Apa jualnya kayak _popsicle_ aja gitu ya? Yang sprite sama gummy bears itu?"  
 _"Ah, itu boleh! Pasti yang lain setuju. Alat-alatnya nanti gue yang bawa."_  
"Berarti, tinggal bahan?"  
 _"Iya. Sprite, gummy bears, terus stik es krim."  
_ "Yosh, nanti gue beli. Uangnya ganti pake kas OSIS nanti."  
 _"Oke deh. Eh iya, gue ada cara buat menghemat modal jualan..."_

Mendengar kata menghemat, Luka langsung semangat."Apa apa? Apa Ly?"  
 _"Kalo gak salah, ada anak angkatan kita yang namanya Mikuo. Gue denger, dia pernah beli stik es krim banyak banget buat ujian praktek. Eh, tahunya cuma dipake dikit dan sisanya banyak banget. Kita minta aja kali ya?"  
_ Luka begitu bahagia - jujur, dia terlalu malas untuk mencari tempat yang menjual stik es krim dalam jumlah banyak."Ahh Lily, gue cinta sama lo! Boleh boleh. Gue aja yang minta. Makasih ya sayangku!"  
 _"Sama-sama beb!"_

Lily mengangkat hidung. Yosh, seenggaknya dia lolos dari amukan ketos yang baperan ini.

* * *

Miku boboan di atas ranjangnya. Nafsunya untuk main _otome game_ sudah hilang gara-gara Mikuo tadi.

Miku guling-guling. Ah, dia bosan.

Setengah malas, ia membuka laci meja lampunya, hendak mengambil charger untuk tabnya. Laci pertama, tak ada. Kedua, isinya sisir. Ketiga, nah ini dia - chargernya dan sebuah pisau lipat.

Pisau?  
Seketika, Miku melupakan rasa lemas yang menghinggapi tubuhnya. Pisau...pisau apa ini?

Dibolak-baliknya pisau itu. Mencoba mengingat-ingat darimana dia bisa mendapat pisau ini. Beli? Ah, gak pernah. Dibeliin? Enggak ah - separno-parnonya suami-istri Hatsune akan keamanan anak gadisnya, mereka tidak akan sampai hati anaknya melindungi diri dengan pisau. Dikasih? Hadiah ulang tahun gitu?

Miku mengerutkan keningnya saat memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir. Sekalipun ada cowok yang memberinya kado pun, nggak mungkin ngasihnya pisau lipat begini.

Dikasih...itu adalah yang paling mungkin dan masuk akal untuk sekarang ini. Tapi, sama siapa? Dimana? Kapan?

Hmmm, Miku diam sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, otaknya terasa ringan -

"Ohhh iya iya!"

-ia ingat siapa yang memberinya pisau ini. Dimana, ia juga ingat. Kapan dan kenapa ia diberi pisau ini, sudah ada di kepalanya.

Miku tersenyum senang. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pisau lipat ini bukan pisau lipat biasa. Kemungkinan, harganya mahal dan kualitasnya bagus. Baik sekali kakak itu meminjaminya tanpa memintanya kembali.

Miku men-charge tabnya, lalu memasukkan pisau lipat itu ke kantong belakang celana pendeknya. Ia mau pamer ke Mikuo!

* * *

 _Ting ting!_

Mikuo melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ada LINE dari...Luka?  
Ada apa Luka me-LINE dia? Nggak biasanya. Mau ngelabrak soal Miku waktu itu? Ah, dasar anak mami. Luka itu pintar, kaya lagi. Sayangnya manja.

Mikuo membuka pesan Luka. Dan dugaannya ternyata salah.

 **Luka Megurine  
** _Mikk, lo ada stik es krim kan?_

Oh, soal stik es krim ternyata. Melenceng jauh dugaannya.

 **Mikuo Hatsune**  
 _Iya ada. napa mangnya?_

Baru saja ponselnya mati, sudah bunyi lagi. _Buset._

 **Luka Megurine  
** _Bagi boleh gakk? buat buku tahunan nih. mau jualan es. terus katanya lo banyak stik es krim  
_ _Boleh ya? pliss. gue mager cari grosiran stik es krim._

Ah, benar kan. Dasar manja. Tapi, Mikuo juga tak keberatan sih. Toh, lumayan juga - stik es krim bekas ujian prakteknya itu bisa bermanfaat. Kalau tak salah, stik nya ada di gudang. Tinggal ambil deh.

 **Mikuo Hatsune  
** _Boleh boleh. ambil aja. gratis.  
Tapi lo yang kesini. gue gamau nganter.  
Hahahahahahaha._

Nun jauh di kediaman keluarga Megurine, Luka mulai berpikir untuk beli grosiran aja. Nggak kakak nggak adek, sama belagunya.  
Tapi, kalau memikirkan berapa banyak yang bisa dihemat...

 **Luka Megurine  
** _Iya dah gue kesana. ntar gue dateng sama Gumi.  
Eh eh ada Kaito kan di rumah? hehe._

"Mending lo ngambil stik es krim sama Kaito aja sekalian.", gumam Mikuo ngasal sembari jarinya mulai mengetik balasan.

 **Mikuo Hatsune**  
 _Iye iye ada. Mupeng lo._

Seandainya Mikuo tahu apa yang direncanakan Kaito di kamarnya, pasti dia benar-benar berharap kalau Luka datang dan membawa pergi Kaito saat itu juga. Tapi, Mikuo malah melangkah menuju gudang, mencari stik es krim tersebut. Mana dia tahu kalau Kaito sudah siap dengan tali, borgol, dan sejumlah kain di dalam kamarnya?

* * *

Miku berhenti di depan kamar Kaito saat ia mendengar bunyi gedebak-gedebuk yang cukup kencang. Hening sebentar. Tak terdengar apa-apa setelah itu.

Miku angkat bahu. Dia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya keliling rumah, mencari Mikuo. Sudah hampir satu jam ia mencari Mikuo kemana-mana, tapi tak kunjung kelihatan batang hidung kakaknya itu. Kapan mau pamer nih?

Tapi, baru berapa langkah ia menjauh, _BRAKKK!_

...oke. Ada sesuatu di kamar Kaito.

Sebenernya, Miku nggak mau bantuin Kaito. Iyalah, kan Kaito sudah besar! Cowok lagi. Jadi, Miku sudah mau lanjut jalan lagi.  
Tapi, kalau mengingat kemungkinan Kaito cerita ke mamanya kalau ia repot sendiri dan tak ada yang membantunya...ya sudahlah. Acuh tak acuh, Miku berteriak di depan pintu kamar Kaito."Woiii, lo kenapa?"

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok!"  
"Terus itu gedebak-gedebuk apaan?"  
"Ah...barang jatoh doang!"  
"...gue gak yakin."

Hening.

"Iya deh. Miku, bantuin gue dong!"

Ya ampun. Sudah hampir tiga minggu Miku menghindari kamar tamu ini karena ada penunggunya (iya, penunggunya Kaito), akhirnya ia malah masuk juga. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia melihat Kaito tersungkur di lantai dengan setumpuk buku tebal bertebaran. Ah, melihat buku-buku kuliahan yang tebal itu saja Miku sudah lemas, apalagi kalau sampai harus kena begituan! Miku memandangi Kaito."Nggg...lo gak apa-apa?"

Kaito meringis kesakitan."Aduh...iya, gue gak apa-apa. Bisa minta tolong ambilin buku-bukunya?"

Tanpa curiga, Miku mengambil beberapa buku yang terlihat cukup ringan. Baru tangannya naik berapa senti dari atas lantai, Kaito sudah menariknya ke bawah lagi.

Miku bisa merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir. "E-Eh?"  
"Ssst. Diam. Atau, jangan harap bisa selamat."

Bahasa Kaito berubah drastis. Ekspresinya juga berubah. Untuk sekian lama bersama Kaito, ini pertama kalinya Miku merasa setakut ini. Se _curiga_ ini.

"To-Tolonhhgg-!"

Sebelum suara Miku cukup untuk terdengar ke luar, Kaito sudah menjejalkan segulung kain ke mulutnya dan menutup pintu.

* * *

Mungkin kali ini, dewi fortuna berpihak kepada Miku.

Tepat sesaat sebelum mulutnya dijejal, Luka dan Gumi masuk ke pekarangan rumah Mikuo-Miku. Kebeulan, mereka masuk lewat samping - dekat kamar tamu yang menjadi kamar Kaito.

Luka pasang muka cuek, dia tak mendengar apa-apa. Iyalah, telinganya sudah ditutup headphone mahalnya. Mulutnya pun menyenandungkan lagu yang ia dengar. Hanya Gumi yang curiga. Ia mendengar suara yang seperti...seseorang yang mau teriak, tapi dibekep duluan. Tak heran kalau Gumi bisa mendengar itu, ia adalah makhluk dengan pendengaran super.

Gumi langsung menoel-noel Luka."Luk, Luka, lo denger itu nggak?"  
Luka langsung membuka sebelah headphonenya."Ha? Apaan?"  
"Itu, suara orang dibekep!"  
"...lo ngomong apa sih?"

Tanpa merasa curiga, Luka masuk ke dalam kediaman Hatsune. Ia duduk di ruang tamu, bersama dengan Gumi yang juga duduk di sebelahnya. Luka menoleh ke kanan-kiri."Mikuo mana ya?"  
"Entah. Mungkin masih ngambil barangnya?"

 _Bruk!_

"Ah itu dia. Lagi bongkar-bongkar!", seru Gumi. Luka hanya mengerutkan kening.

 _"Mmmm! Mmmmmmm!"_

Hening. Luka dan Gumi berpandangan.  
"Satu.", Luka buka mulut."Yang gue tahu, gudang itu ada di belakang rumah dan kita ini di ruang tamu, bagian depannya. Masa bunyinya bisa sejelas itu?"  
Gumi terdiam."Dan kedua, yang barusan tadi...kayak bunyi...orang disekap?"

"Tuh kan bener!",seru Gumi dengan suara yang dipelankan."Ada orang yang dibekep! Tadi gue gak salah!"  
"Ya tapi siapa? Dan kenapa disini?", Luka membalas setengah berbisik.  
Gumi diam. Tak bisa menjawab. Tapi dari wajahnya jelas ia mulai takut.

 _PLAK!_

Itu suara tamparan. Disusul suara tangisan yang sedikit tak jelas.

Luka melirik ke kanan-kiri."Gumi, oom lo polisi kan?", Gumi mengangguk.  
"Telepon om lo, suruh kesini. Gue yang cari tahu ada apa."  
Gumi menggeleng, ia tak mau ditinggal sendiri."Tapi, kalo lo kenapa-napa?"  
"Gak bakal!", Luka membalas cepat."Udah, cepet telepon! Kalo udah, langsung cari gue!"

* * *

Tenggorokkan Miku sudah kering dan tercekat. Air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang sudah memerah bekas ditampar.

Sejak tadi, ia berusaha berontak. Ia menendang semua yang ada di dekatnya. Agak susah sih, karena tangannya diborgol, kakinya juga diikat. Ternyata, dibalik tingkahnya yang selalu santai, Kaito cukup cekatan. Ikatan tambang di kakinya cukup kencang. Bahkan, karena itu dan karena ia terus berusaha menendang, sekarang kakinya sudah mulai mati rasa.

Dadanya naik turun. Ia menangis sesenggukkan. Semua sikapnya yang berani berontak hilang begitu saja.

"Mau main _otome game_ beneran, nggak?", Kaito menghampiri Miku. Diangkatnya dagu Miku, membuat Miku memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Tangisannya juga makin kencang.  
"Lo ngerti diem, kan?", Kaito berkata pelan. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu; cemeti kecil. Ya Tuhan - darimana Kaito mendapat itu? Mata Miku melebar, takut. Sesaat kemudian, tangisannya pecah bersama air matanya yang mengalir lagi. _Ctas!_

Satu cambukan. Ke lengan kiri.

"Gue tanya, mau main _otome game_ beneran nggak? Yang _incest_.", Kaito tersenyum licik."Daripada cuma main, mending sekalian, kan?", Kaito mengelus pipi Miku. Mungkin, inilah _yandere_ dan _pedofilia_ yang digabung jadi satu. Miku sudah lemas, takut dan capek bercampur jadi satu. Ia terbatuk pelan, dan langsung merasa sakit karena tenggorokkannya sudah kering. Mikuo kemana, sih?

Mikuo...ah iya, Miku ingat. Ia mau pamer pisau tadi.  
...pisau?  
Pisau yang diberi oleh si kakak rambut ungu saat ia kehujanan di taman kota.

"Ayo sini, berdiri!", Kaito mengangkat Miku berdiri, lalu disenderkannya Miku ke dinding."Mungkin, kamu harus _dipanasin_ dulu..."  
Tangan Miku hanya diborgol. Berarti, masih bisa bergerak sedikit. Ia berusaha merogoh kantongnya, mengambil pisau lipat itu. Dapat!

Bibir Kaito sudah menyusur leher Miku. Tangan Kaito merangkul pinggangnya. Aahh, sialan! Seluruh tubuh Miku mengejang geli. Ini...pertama kalinya ia disentuh oleh laki-laki lain secara seksual. Air matanya mengalir sekali lagi - kali ini bukan air mata ketakutan, tapi penyesalan.

 _Papa, mama, maaf._

Miku membuka pisau lipat itu. Ia juga tak ingat bagaimana caranya, ia hanya sekedar mengayunkan pisau lipat itu dan terbuka sudah.  
Sambil menahan napas kegelian, Miku memejamkan matanya. Ya, ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya.

 _Crassh!_

Pisau itu ada di tangan kanan Miku. Ia menaikkan lengannya sedikit, mengayunkan tubuhnya ke kiri, mengayunkan pisau itu ke arah Kaito. Oh, tidak - perutnya teriris sedikit, tapi cukup dalam untuk mengalirkan darah. Sakit sekali.

Tapi, taktiknya tak hanya sampai situ. Ia sekalian melempar pisaunya, menyayat pinggang Kaito, lebih dalam daripada irisan di perut Miku. Kaito yang tidak siap, langsung limbung dan jatuh ke bawah. Sayangnya, posisi ia jatuh tidak enak sama sekali.

"Arghhhh!" _Krak.  
_ Kaki Kaito patah.

Miku juga langsung jatuh terduduk, tak tahu lagi mesti apa. Tubuhnya lemas total. Darahnya masih terus mengalir. Napasnya juga mulai tercekat.

Hal terakhir yang Miku ingat adalah pintu yang terbuka, serta seseorang yang mirip Luka ada disana. Sosok yang mirip Luka tak sendirian, tapi ada seseorang (yang Miku yakini sebagai Mikuo) di sampingnya. Lalu, samar-samar, Miku bisa mendengar suara Gumi berkata,"Om gue udah sampe."

Setelah itu, Miku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **author note**

 _Iya, maaf. Bersambung dulu._

 _Ngg...soal incest-incest itu, salahkan fanfic MikuoMiku yang saya baca tepat sebelum saya membuat chapter ini._

 _Bagian yang Miku menyerang Kaito itu susah sekali. Saya sampe pegang gunting di belakang punggung, muter-muter badan sendiri kayak orang mabok. Untung gak ada yang lihat /sigh/._

 _Ah, Luka dan Gumi bisa baik hati juga ya /smiles/_

 _Baik, chap selanjutnya adalah epilog. Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf kalo klimaks fanfic ini kurang greget. Saya...saya gak tahu bahasanya mesti gimana. Dari hasil praktek saya muter-muter badan sih, kayaknya agak mustahil kalau pisau lipat itu bisa sampai menyayat Kaito. Apalagi kalau tenaganya tenaga gadis macam Miku. Tapi...ya anggep aja bisa lah. Ini fanfic kok, bebas berkhayal! /ngeles/_

 _Ditunggu chap selanjutnya!_

 _With love, Aya._


End file.
